The Commandeers of Wawanakwa
by Imagi
Summary: After finding out just how bad his comments at dinner were, Ezekiel goes off the deep end to try and make things right. Or at least get the campers to stop hating him. B-Day gift for Winter-Rae and contains alternate pairings. Enjoy girl! :D
1. BREAKING POINT

The Commandeers of Wawanakwa

__

This alternative episode of TDI contains extreme stunts preformed by our favorite animated teens. Do not try any of what you see here in real life. Seriously…this is a Birthday gift not a lawsuit.

* * *

Part One: Breaking Point

* * *

"_I doon't know why you loost since you had less girls on yoor team eh." _

It had been several hours since he said it and several hours he had spent in the infirmary to get the swelling on his neck down, not to mention his vast bruises taken care of and hidden under his baggy green jacket. The more visual ones were covered with makeup much to his disgust.

Still Ezekiel could not argue with the results. If it wasn't for the soreness of his body, what happened earlier might have seemed like a distant dream. As if to remind him, the bruising around his neck started to throb. The dull pain caused the prairie boy to grit his teeth in pain, though outwardly his expression didn't change.

His thoughts came to a halt when he recognized a more pressing matter. "Baka!" He cried out suddenly in realization. Without a word he raced towards the Screaming Gophers cabin.

* * *

If there was one thing Courtney hated most it was losing. Losing was for other people, not her. And the sexist homeschooler sent that rage to a new level. Fortunately some of that anger had been tamed as she happily witnessed Eva giving the Gopher boy a lesson he would not forget anytime soon.

"Too bad he wasn't on my team. We could have easily dumped the dead weight." She muttered to herself as she exited the Killer Bass cabin along with the rest of the Bass girls and boys. Her anger returned in full force as she noticed the Gophers already outside by their hot tub eager to partake in the hard earned reward.

Courtney clenched her fists even tighter. An action not missed by LeShawna. The black female just smiled and waved back cheerfully, before proceeding to start a pep cheer. And it was one that had her whole team enthusiastically joining in.

_Fear Riders_

_Cliff Divers_

_Hot Tub Builders_

_The Winners!_

_Yeah!!!_

_Go Gophers! Go Gophers!_

As the cheer went on, the self proclaimed Bass leader's face turned red. Particularly when she noticed the prison bound delinquent staring with a smirk at LeShawna's booty, his eyes following the mound of flesh as it shook back and forth.

"Ogre snap out of it! They are the en-emy. Not potential notches on your dating pole!" Courtney's screech carried over the cheering and more then one person had gasped in shock. LeShawna just glanced from the tanned skinned girl to the punk before smirking.

"Oh is that jealousy we're hearing Miss CIT?" The sharp intake of breath from the Bass girl made her smile grow even more. "No! I could care less about who he dates. As long as it doesn't interfere with the competition and it's someone from-"

Duncan ended the CIT's words by placing a firm hand over her mouth, much to her absolute shock. He then smiled at LeShawna. "Then it's official. I'll see you after the bonfire then Lady Lusc-OUCH!!!"

The suaveness the punk was going for was ruined instantly when the CIT bit down hard on the inside of his hand. Promptly Duncan let go of her mouth and cursed in pain. Courtney though scoffed. "Serves you right Ogre." She commented haughtily before walking away with most of her team following behind her.

LeShawna rolled her eyes before raising an eyebrow at the still cursing male. "If your still here baby boy I _might _allow you some quality one on one time with LeShawna." Despite the pain, the delinquent smirked. "Consider it a date."

The sassy female rolled her eyes again, but couldn't keep the small smile off her face as Geoff and Trent slapped hands with the grinning punk, before the trio of Bass boys headed off towards the bonfire.

LeShawna was snapped out of her minor daze when someone next to her sighed. "He just had to be on the other team." Turning her head she noticed the pale skinned girl next to her staring almost longingly after the dark haired musician. Behind her a thin brunet gazed just as longingly at the goth.

The large and in charge sister sighed herself as she remembered what happened earlier at the campgrounds.

* * *

"_Okay since the boats were a little LATE and your intros were way TOO Long..." Beth quickly raised her hand. "But all we did was say hi and take the camp picture." The farm girl protested getting nods from the other campers. Chris frowned._

"_Again too long. I mean come on! Hardly any me time on camera! So we're doing this the quick way. Two teams! Courtney over there for the Killer Bass and…let's have Lindsay over on that side for the Screaming Gophers! Now catch!" Without warning two colored banners were tossed at the females. Courtney caught hers of an angry looking fish while Lindsay was clobbered._

_Grinning at the blonde rubbing her head, Chris unrolled the second banner this one of a type of rodent. "Alright so our Bass Girls are Bridgette, Eva, Sadie and Izzy and our Gopher Girls are Heather, Gwen, Beth, LeShawna and Katie!"_

_Chris smiled happily as the opposite twins almost instantly grabbed onto each other. "But we have to be together!" One girl protested why the other nodded in agreement. "You can't do this! We have to be on the same team!!!"_

"_Shush!" The host grinned before continuing. "Now for the dudes. Gopher Boys are Owen, Justin, Cody and Noah…Bass Boys are DJ, Geoff, Harold, Duncan and Tyler!" To Chris McClain's annoyance someone else spoke up._

"_Uh... aren't you forgetting something?" Noah commented raising his head briefly out of his book to gesture to the boys still standing by the stump seats. Chris looked at the duo, then at the two teams and then the clipboard._

"_Darn it! Who was in charge of the roster! You missed two names!" Chris scowled before studying both teams closely. The goth girl was looking at the musician, turning her head quickly every time he looked back. And it made him smile._

"_Alright Ezekiel join the Gophers and Trent join the Bass." Chris's smile grew as he noticed the crestfallen look on the pair._

* * *

"Baka! Stupido! Dum, Stupide, Estupido…" LeShawna was jolted out of her thoughts as was everyone else at the sound of the foreign words coming from a rapidly approaching Ezekiel. The toque wearing brunet didn't seem to notice the harsh glares coming his way as he passed by them to enter the boy's side of the Gopher cabin still speaking jargon to himself.

"What is that white boy saying?" Gwen frowned. "I'm not even going to ask."

* * *

Noah raised an eyebrow as the homeschooler entered the door and headed immediately towards his bunk. "Word of advice. I'd skip the Hot Tub party." Ezekiel started back in confusion. "Wot's a hoot tub? Ezekiel commented back.

Noah's snide words ended before they began as the homeschooler pulled himself up to his bed and promptly started rummaging around in a green duffle bag in an increasingly frantic manner. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh I goot Vitamin D deficiency and I need to…" Ezekiel stopped his search the moment his hand landed on a small bottle. The impact caused the contents to rattle. Ezekiel smiled. "Found it eh."

The bookworm just stared at him before picking up his book again. "All medicine for us _sick_ little weakling babies is kept in Chef's refrigerator and locked up until morning so I'd suggest you hurry. The Killer Bass just headed off to the camp grounds a few minutes ago.

* * *

The ceremony already started when he got there and he could see the Killer Bass one by one picking up something white and small and putting it on a stick they held. Spotting the pair of pony tailed girls Ezekiel winced as his hand gravitated towards his neck in remembrance.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he looked around for Chef. Finally he spotted him down at the Dock of Shame putting luggage into an old tugboat. Gratefully he wasted no time in running over.

The large man's normal frown darkened the moment he noticed the small teen. "All Gophers MUST be in their cabin or at the party. No exceptions. SO GET MOVING!" Ezekiel winced and quickly held up the small bottle.

Chef scowled grabbing the bottle examining it briefly. "Consider yourself lucky. Next time I won't be so…nice." Ezekiel gulped as the large man started to storm away stopping short at the sight of the downcast ex-Bass.

"WAIT HERE CHICKEN! I'll be back for you." With that the cook left leaving the two boys standing on the dock. Relieved Ezekiel started to leave the dock as well at least until someone suddenly spoke up. "You know if you were on the Killer Bass instead of the Screaming Gophers you would be the one walking tonight after what you said in mess hall."

Startled Ezekiel turned around staring up at the ex camper who easily was more then half his size in both muscle and stature. "I doon't knoo why they goot so mad eh!" He blurted out suddenly causing the larger teen to frown.

"Oh come on man. That's one of the first things you learn at school. What not to say and how to treat a girl with respect." Noticing the still confused look on the homeschooler's face, DJ blinked. "Oh man, that's right your homeschooled."

DJ raked his brain for an analogy. "It's like…" The dark skinned male paused several times trying hard to think of a comparison that would make the shorter teen understand just how damaging and upsetting his comment truly was. Finally he got it.

"It's like telling a handicap person that just cause they can't walk there worthless." The horrorstruck expression on the homeschooler's face showed he finally got it. Then Ezekiel's face turned red and his fists shook with fury.

"My mom…is noot…worthless! Joost cause she has a fake leg and she has trooble walking every noo and then doos noot mean anything eh!" As Ezekiel raged on, DJ paled. Unknowingly he had insulted the homeschooler's mother, a major sin in his book. Immediately he tried to remedy the situation.

"Sorry dude I had no idea. But how you just felt about your momma…that's just how the girls felt when you told them that guys were smarter and stronger then they were." DJ was relieved when the prairie boy's anger faded away and he sighed.

"So I mopped down the floor with that one didn't I?" DJ forced back a chuckle as he replied to the question . "Uh… I think you meant you messed up. And yeah you did." Seeing the crestfallen look on Zeke's face, the gentle giant was quick to speak. "Hey! Don't be like that. "Sure it won't be easy, but you can dig yourself out of the hole you dug yourself into."

Ezekiel looked down at the wooden dock. "I'm noot in a hole eh." The homeschooler stated simply causing DJ to look at him again in astonishment. The football player then sighed. "It's a metaphor. You do know what that is?" Ezekiel crossed his arms and despite his height met DJ's eyes firmly.

"Figure of speech noot meant literal and ooften used as a symbol of representation." As DJ continued to stare, Ezekiel scowled. "Wot? I'm noot stoopid eh. I joost doon't get all the slingshots." Noticing the confused look on the teddy bear's face he tried again. "Sling? Swing? Jargon?" Hearing the last one DJ finally understood and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"It's the last one. And it's slang. Not slingshots." As Ezekiel smiled and nodded, DJ's smile turned serious. "Look man it's simple. You want to get out of trouble with everyone _especially_ the girls....you have to work at it. Show them that it was all just a big misunderstanding and you didn't mean it."

Noticing the disbelieving stare on the homeschooler's face, DJ corrected himself. "Well now that I've been talking to you it's pretty obvious that you didn't know you were offending anyone, so all you have to do is prove it." the prairie teen nodded rapidly causing his green hat to bobble up and down.

DJ sighed again as he gazed back towards the camp entrance. "At least you have a couple of days to change their minds." Hearing the muttering and the wistfulness in his voice, Ezekiel studied the other teen. Immediately he noticed the yellow chicken hat and realized what had occured. "It was cause you did noot jump right?"

There was a few seconds of silence before DJ slowly nodded his head. Understanding Ezekiel continued. "Why you eh? I thought that bossy girl with the chicken hat would have been oot first." It took a few more moments before things clicked. "You mean Courtney?" When Ezekiel nodded the larger boy hunched his shoulders slightly.

"Yeah, actually it came down to me and her. She actually apologized somewhat. "Sorry DJ…but leadership is more important then strength and well…you were a big chicken." Zeke scowled. "She's one to talk! You said you were afraid. And so did…Beth. Boot Coortney tried to get a free pass oot of noot jumping by making excuses and when it didn't work she threw trash."

DJ's depresssion disappeared again and he chortled as the homeschooler once again mixed up the words. "Trash talk Ezekiel." The brunet flushed a bit from the blunder. As As both Gopher and ex-Bass continue to talk, both are unaware that Chef is coming back. At least until he spoke. "CHAT TIME IS OVER SOLDIERS!!!" Both boys jump and turn their heads to see Chef pointing a meaty finger at the tugboat.

DJ sighed as he got on the boat. As it pulls away he remembers something. "Remember your promise Zeke! If there's some way I could come back…you better be here when I do!" The prairie boy nods and waves back long after the boat left his sight.

* * *

It had been several hours since the Boat of Shame had left the dock and Ezekiel still hadn't moved from the dock, finding quiet contentment in the darkness of the night sky and the gentle rush of the water.

Before he knew it Dawn had broken sending waves of color across the sky. "My doctor should be happy eh...I spend the whole night ootside." Ezekiel said out loud with a smile. Hearing a strange bubbling coming somewhere nearby he quickly left the dock in search of the strange sound.

Chef was standing on the beach tapping his foot impatiently along with several interns. Inwardly the homeschooler wondered how he got back without the aid of the boat. His musings came to an end when the bubbling got louder. To his confusion a white truck with a fruit filled logo drove out of the ocean.

To his further surprise, a dolphin in a uniform drove the truck chattering happily. Chef wasn't amused. "ABOUT TIME! Those ungrateful brats will be up soon and how am I supposed to cook without any ingredients?!"

As the dolphin chatters, Chef threw open the truck doors. "ALRIGHT YOU INTERNS! UNPACK AND DOUBLE TIME IT TO THE KITCHEN! MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!!!" Unseen by interns and Chef, Ezekiel watched in silent shock at the items being removed from the truck.

* * *

"Man I still can't believe that DJ left instead of CIT." Harold complained as he took the bottle of water and candy that the intern had offered with one hand and paying with the other. Behind him Geoff shifted his cowboy hat slightly to scratch his head. "So what was her name again?"

"Courtney." Bridgette answered taking a sip out of her own bottle. "And I kinda have to agree. That I'm a CIT mantra of hers is getting real old and real fast." Geoff nodded as he retrieved his own food salvation from the Tuck Shop. "And that parting comment to the guy. It was off lines."

"Leadership over Strength." Harold repeated taking a bite out chocolate. "GOSH! How heartless was that?" Bridgette took another sip of water before replying. "Well while it was in poor taste, it was nowhere even close to bad as-"

Bridgette trailed off and she glowered the moment she noticed Ezekiel heading up to the counter of the little shop. The country boy didn't seem to notice anyone's presence as he purchased a small notebook and a bottle of water.

Scowling she turned her head away and promptly turned back when she heard his protests. "Hey! I need that eh!" Ezekiel was now reaching for the bottle of water that Heather now had in her hands.

The raven haired girl proceeded to open the bottle and downed half of the liquid, before threatening to drop the bottle. "Doon't!" With a wicked smirk she let go. Ezekiel made a desperate grab, but it was too late. The precious water had drained away into the ground.

With a cry of frustration, Zeke got back up on his feet and stormed off. Though Bridgette didn't exactly approve of the Gopher girl's actions, she couldn't help the tiny self satisfied smirk on her face. At least until she took a step forward and immediately found herself falling backwards.

"Gotcha!!" Bridgette looked up to find herself in Geoff's arms. Smiling in thanks and blushing slightly, she missed the upset look on the nerd's face. "Thanks Geoff. I don't know what tripped me."

To answer Bridgette's question, Harold picked up a small white bottle he found on the ground. "Vitamin D supplement. Take two daily with water only." Noticing a yellow piece of tape he curiously turned the container to see more words these written in ink. "Doctor's orders! Two hours at least outside Zeke!"

Bridgette paled some. "I know…Ezekiel…is homeschooled, but I didn't think he had a deficiency." Geoff smiled. "Hey don't worry! Easy enough fix! We just grab another water-" The party boy's happy smile faded as the intern shook his head.

"That answers that! So what now?" In response to Geoff's question, Harold tapped the bottle in his hand. "Well first one of us needs to give Ezekiel back his medicine. After a few seconds Bridgette sighed and held out her hand.

* * *

The surfer girl found Ezekiel heading into the mess hall and quickly yanked him aside much to the delight of the other girls. Before the brunet could speak, Bridgette shoved both the pill bottle and her water bottle at him.

"You dropped this. And if you don't _mind _drinking from a _girl's_ water bottle I guess you can have it." Ezekiel opened his mouth, but the blonde had already turned away and entered the cafeteria.

Through the disgusting breakfast, Bridgette couldn't help but notice the homeschooler as he sat at the far end of the Gopher table with the little notebook he got from the Tuck Shop and the water bottle. Every now and then he took sips while staring silently into space absorbed in his thoughts and he kept shooting glances towards the Bass who glared at him.

Next to her Duncan seemed to have a different theory as he studied the reclusive teen carefully. "An elaborate form of apology or something is on his mind that's my guess. Either way this might turn out interesting."

Courtney frowned at the delinquent as she shoved her plate away and turned her attention to the other table. "Hey Screaming Gophers! When WE beat you in the next challenge, vote off the Sexist Pig!"

Ezekiel had just taken a reluctant bite of food when the CIT spoke. He was so stunned by the comment that the food slid down wrong. Coughing harshly forcing the food back up and gasping for breaths in between, Heather made her own snide comment.

"He couldn't even land in the water without hitting something! A guy like that is only dead weight!" Lindsay coughed. "Not all guys who hit the water is dead weight Hanna. Some are actually cute."

Tyler grinned and winked back at the blonde while Eva next to him slowly twisted her spoon into a pretzel causing those near her to move closer to their neighbors. Next to Lindsay, the dark skinned teen next to her frowned before enveloping himself further into his novel.

The clatter of a tray being emptied and stacked grabbed everyone's attention as Ezekiel handed something to Chef before leaving the mess hall without a word. Courtney let out a relieved sigh. "Finally. The less I have to see of sexist pig the better."

* * *

As DJ had warned him the hatred was bad, but sexist pig? Ezekiel sighed as he wandered the campsite heedlessly letting his feet take him wherever. And that lead him to the Tuck Shop. To his confusion, Chris was there going on and on about mistaken delivery.

Moving out of sight, Ezekiel watched as intern after intern carried box after box of hair gel following after the now happy Chris. While baffled he was at the same time amused by the whole thing.

His curiosity getting the best of him he headed towards the now empty Tuck Shop. Vaguely he noticed that the provisions had been restocked and he decided to wait for the intern to come back. At least that was until he saw…that.

Ezekiel had remembered seeing that object in one of his books. An intercom if he remembered right. As he studied the old machine an idea ran through his head. Without a doubt the idea would be extremely dangerous and would inevitably land him in a huge amount of trouble, but on the other hand it might start digging him out of the hole he landed into.

After battling with himself for several seconds, Ezekiel slowly reached inside one of his jacket pockets with one hand, while the other reached for the button on the intercom.

* * *

Inside the mess hall, conversation came to a screeching halt and dishes crashed to the ground as the sound of someone blowing sharply into a whistle echoed harshly over the loud speaker.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Well that's part one and as you can see this is just the start. Coming up next Zeke puts his plan in motion and you'll meet the other Commandeers. ;)

Hope you guys liked it so far…especially…Winter-Rae! B-Day gift baby! Which means alternative pairings and the Trent and Zeke switch among other things. ;)

Hope you liked Winter-Rae! :)

Last note....Ezekiel calls himself stupid in several different languages. Here's the languages if you were wondering. ;)

stupido - Italian  
stupide- French  
Estupido- Spanish  
Dum- Danish  
Dum- Norwegian  
dum- Swedish  
baka- Japanese

Imagi


	2. FORBIDDEN TERRITORY

* * *

Part Two: Forbidden Territory

_

* * *

_

Inside the Mess Hall

_5 minutes after Ezekiel left_

"Sooo…Gwen. I was thinking. Since this is a free day... how about you and me romantic boat ride?" Cody's sly smile faltered slightly as Gwen looked at him in disinterest. "Pass." She said simply before turning her attention back to her food.

The self proclaimed ladies man wasn't ready to give up so easily. "Alright…boat ride is out. How about the beach? A picnic?" With each suggestion the goth is starting to grip her fork tighter and tighter as her face twisted into a scowl. Still Cody continued.

"Maybe hanging out by the dock? Yeah! We could just hang out by the dock and talk!" Gwen sighed. "Fine."

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Gwen-If that's what it takes to shut him up. Can't the guy take a hint? I….well…I like someone else.

_The goth's pale cheeks turned a bit pink with that thought before the camera cuts out._

* * *

Seconds later she was regretting that small act of kindness as Owen cheered happily and proceeded to slap hi-fives with the tecno geek. At the Bass Table, Trent was a bit downcast by the small acceptance.

"Chill dude. Gwen just agreed to talk. It's not like there's anything going on there." Geoff reassured his friend. Tyler nodded. "Yeah bro! Those two as a pair…it's as unlikely as Noah dating Lindsay and ummm…Ezekiel dating Izzy."

The Bass Table broke into snickers at that one. Over at the Gopher table, Noah sneered and Lindsay looked confused. Then someone laughed. The slow, deep and yet powerful sound had more then one person turning to look.

The laughter coming from Chef however made more then once pale. "Bookworm and Blondie? Psycho and Homeschool?! That's about as unlikely as Crash dating Fearless, Glasses dating Surfer and Punk dating Sassy!!!" Chef chortled.

"HEY!!!" Noah and Eva yelled out standing up in protest, before suddenly noticing the surrounding people. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM/HER!!" Eva slammed her fist on the table for emphasis covering up Harold's sigh, Duncan winked at LeShawna who rolled her own in return and Noah went back to his book.

For the next couple of seconds only the clink of utensils hitting plates could be heard. Then the loud speaker crackled to life. Rolling their eyes, the campers awaited Chris's all important speech.

Instead there was a very loud and very sharp whistle. The shrillness of it caused the campers to greatly protest and drop their dishes in favor of protecting their ears from the noise which seemed to be never ending.

"WHOEVER IS DOING THIS EITHER HAS GREAT PIPES OR IT'S A RECORDING!" Duncan yelled out, both annoyed and pleased by the chaos erupting around him. Particularly since several of the campers were huddled in tight balls or moaning from the sound.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

_Chris McClain is sitting in the outhouse confessional smiling widely at the camera with earmuffs placed over his ears. The host then proceeds to point at the bottom part of the screen where text could now be seen before moving his mouth._

Chris- Due to excessive whistling played over the loud speaker by unknown cause and means, and the Confessional Can located nearby said device…my own as well as the following camper confession has been teleprompted for your convenience.

(_The host pauses)_

Chris-Teleprompted? Is that even a word? Anyway you can't hear us; it's too gosh darn loud! So read the words at the bottom already!

_The screen cuts out to static before showing the culprit behind the whistle attack._

***Taped earlier***

Ezekiel-Since I'm homeschooled I get loots of my books and videos in the mail eh. The recorder was a gift I goot in the last box and the whistle is from my dad. And carrying tape is joost real good and handy eh.

_The toque covered brunet then ducked his head slightly looking more then a little sheepish._

Ezekiel-I doon't even knoo wot happened. I joost saw the intercom in the shop and…I goot this crazy idea eh.

_The prairie teen after several seconds of silence raised his head up to look fully into the camera._

Ezekiel-Anyway It's far too late to go back so I joost gotta go forward with it eh!

_Static. _

* * *

Chef not surprisingly recovered first and had quickly rushed out of the building knocking aside any who stood in his path. Once the camp cook was out of sight, the campers had promptly vacated the cafeteria in hopes of getting as far away from the loud speaker as they could.

During the mad rush, Cody caught a glimpse of something shiny and grey in the food lodge, but had ignored it in favor of preserving his hearing. Chef in the meanwhile stormed over to the Tuck Shop.

It didn't take the ex-military man long to realize the problem. Pieces of tape depressed both the intercom button as well as the buttons on a small recorder, the source of the piercing whistles. Annoyed, the man threw the machine to the ground causing the unruly noise to grind to a permanent halt.

Ezekiel winced as he witnessed what was undoubtedly the demise of the recorder, but he forced himself to remain still. Especially as Chef stomped past the tree he was hiding behind grumbling about needing several minutes of private time with Shirley Temple.

While the prairie boy didn't know who she was, he wasn't willingly to find out. He was just grateful that the dangerous man was heading deeper into the woods instead of back towards his beloved kitchen.

Not willing to temp Fortuna any farther, Ezekiel quickly left the Tuck Shop area and headed towards camp his heart starting to beat wildly with every step.

* * *

The deafening whistle may have stopped, but most of the campers still could hear the ringing in their ears even over the gentle crash of the ocean. Being the farthest possible point from the campgrounds, most had gathered there for refuge from the irritating sound which thankfully was gradually starting to fade out.

And by LeShawna's opinion it was much too slow. The sassy black lady looked over from teen to teen gathered on the beach. Bridgette was attempting to conduct a mini surfing class with Geoff, Harold, Katie and Sadie as her pupils, others were sunbathing and ogling over Justin and Duncan and Eva were listening to headphones.

As if he could sense her thoughts, the punk smirked pointing at the headset and then at LeShawna. The sister smiled and nodded her head. Duncan grinned wickedly as he gestured again to the device and then to his lips.

LeShawna frowned and turned her head to where Gwen was talking with Trent. Though she couldn't hear them, she did see the upset look on the goth's face. She however wasn't the only one who noticed as Cody popped up from nowhere between the pair.

The large and in charge female leaned in closer as the look of annoyance on Gwen's face turned into one of relief. The technogeek in turn grinned back. LeShawna shook her head, but couldn't help the smile that was on her own face.

Turning back to the surfing lesson, she jumped at the large black object now in front of her vision. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was a pair of headphones. "Hang onto those for me. I'm gonna show nerd boy over there who has the real skills."

LeShawna looked from the skinny stringbean on the board and back to the punk grinning wickedly at said teen. She sighed as she reached for the headphones. "Try not to do anything TOO stupid. Got that baby boy?"

* * *

"Running…fast…shiny grey…flash…somewhere. But where? Think Codemiester Think!" Cody mumbled to himself as he gingerly searched the discarded and ruined mess. There was only reason why he was taking such a dangerous risk and her name was Gwen.

Cody sighed as he thought about the goth girl. It had been pure luck that he overheard Gwen talking to Trent about her missing necklace. Hearing the pale skinned girl talk about it made him spring up in excitement between the two.

* * *

"_I know where it is!" Cody chirped. "You said it was grey with a blender symbol right?" The harsh look on Gwen's face faded into relief as she nodded. Similarly Trent's own darkened a little and he spoke up as well. "I'LL get it." The firm tone in the musician's voice then lightened. "I mean didn't you say something about-"_

_Cody frowned and was quick to cut his rival off. "In the Mess Hall SOMEWHERE and Chef is out of the building. Gwen and Trent winced collectively. Using the opportunity Cody dashed off oblivious to the worried look on Gwen's face._

* * *

Shaking himself out of his memories, Cody remembered where he was and he threw himself into searching for the elusive charm. "Grey food…why did today have to be grey food!" Cody languished out loud wincing from the feel of the cold dishes.

He wasn't expecting an answer so when someone let out a cry of surprise the ladies man let out one of his own. "Gaaaah!!!" Gradually realizing the other cry was not one belonging to the highly volatile cook Cody reluctantly went over to investigate.

"Helllooo? Is anyone in here?" Cody asked nervously as he looked around. To answer his question, the café styled doors to the kitchen were pushed aside revealing another brunet wearing a blue toque on his head.

"Oh good…it's joost you eh." Ezekiel commented with a smile before walking back into the kitchen again. For a few moments Cody is frozen from shock. His prairie teammate had just wandered into the most dangerous and forbidden area of camp.

Stumbling like a drunken man, he watched from the kitchen gateway as his teammate proceeded to open one of the cabinets removing and studying the contents and scribbling down the information in a notebook.

Cody looked around nervously around the mess hall, especially the front door for the cook to appear before he decided to intervene. "What are you nuts?!!" Ezekiel spun around to face the other boy the terrified expression on his face becoming one of relief. Without another word he continued to search the cabinet.

"Chef's kitchen! You do realize we're in Chef's kitchen!!! Wait…why are you even in Chef's kitchen?" The prairie boy closed the cabinet and opened another. "Taking inventory." Zeke explained calmly as he continued the same precise search.

"Do I even want to ask?" Zeke frowned. "No boot you could help me oot eh!" Ripping out a piece of paper from his book, he removed another pen from under his hat and held them out. Cody debated briefly with himself before reluctantly taking the offered items.

* * *

The first few tries had not been pretty for Harold. Mad skills or not, the lanky auburn haired male found himself falling off the board more then once. Unlike Katie and Sadie who had abandoned the lesson, Harold had no intension on giving up so easily to a pretty face.

And besides the lazy eyed blond was watching his every move and yelling out instructions. Move your foot forward a little; bend your body and so forth. Things like that. Finally his vast attempts had paid off.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!!!" Harold yelled in excitement as the red board with the yellow wave of color in the center was propelled through the water. Moving his lanky body in reflex to the surfboard, the nerd had managed to get closer to the shore then all the other rookies before him.

Despite losing his balance once again and landing harshly on the board, Harold was grinning with excitement. "Yes!" Harold crowed as he paddled back to where Geoff and Bridgette were already waiting and cheering at his success.

"My thanks Milady Mermaid for the valuable new addition to my mad skills." Bridgette blushed both from the courtly bow and the new nickname. "You're welcome Harold." The surfer smiled though her cheeks were still tinged pink. Geoff noticed the brief connection and winced.

He had been relieved when the surfboard was suddenly yanked out from under the glass wearing nerd. Harold let out a cry of surprise as he plummeted into the water. Bridgette's gasp turned to a scowl when she noticed Duncan had popped up out of the water and was laughing in delight.

"Not funny." The ponytailed blonde deadpanned before helping Harold untie himself from the surfboard's line. She was so busy removing the cuff from his leg that she missed the hi-five exchange between Duncan and Geoff. Harold however saw it all and he scowled.

* * *

"Chicken? Ribs? Ice Cream?! All this good stuff and we eat food that moves?!" Cody yelled out as he studied the various freezer delights in front of him. "Doon't talk joost write eh!" Ezekiel advised as he held open the big metal door.

Remembering the danger, Cody was quick to do so. The combination of the cold and the fear of being caught especially by the owner of said kitchen put speed to his motions. The pen flew across the paper as he quickly wrote down item after item.

Finally it was done and he gratefully left the freezer as the other Gopher boy closed it behind him and proceeded to walk to another part of the kitchen. "I think we've almoost goot everythING!!!" Ezekiel's cheerful statement turned into a scream as one of his boots caught on something sending him to the ground.

Cody raced over. "You okay?" The other brunet nodded before he tried to get up and instantly found difficulty in doing so. "I think my boot is stuck eh." As the ladies man leaned over to help he grinned realizing just what Ezekiel had stumbled on.

"Secret panel in the floor! Nice!" Cody commented in approval. Ezekiel scowled. "Coo'ld you joost get me free? Please?"

* * *

LeShawna smiled in sympathy as Harold stormed past her and back towards the campgrounds. The reason behind his displeasure was clear. From the shore she had witnessed Duncan's prank and the aftermath resulting in Geoff receiving quality flirt time with the blonde surfer, and Harold's foul mood.

Shaking her head she stood up from the sand and prepared to tell the punk off for messing with the poor boy, but to her displeasure she was already beaten to the punch by the CIT. "Ogre…team…Snoring face…we still need him…"

Those were only some of the words used by tongue lashing Bass female. LeShawna tuned the rest out concentrating on facial features instead. Courtney's face was red with anger, but more then once her eyes had landed on Duncan's well muscled chest.

And Duncan himself was smirking as he took in the annoyed lecture with ease. LeShawna frowned."Oooh… if that white girl thinks she can get her prissy bossy claws in my baby boy…Ooooh…she's going to get it!"

"Who are you talking to?" LeShawna whirled around to see her goth girl teammate staring at her with a knowing smile. LeShawna's chocolate tone darkened. "Who's talking to themselves? I certainly am not! I mean…do I look like Izzy to you?"

Gwen smirked. "No offense, but you just don't seem like the wilderness girl type." To punctuate her words, the resident wilderness girl ran by laughing in delight carrying a butterfly net and a tranquilizer gun.

The red head stopped briefly to wave happily at them before running off down the beach muttering about catching an alligator or a great white shark. Both girls exchanged a look. "Without a doubt that is the craziest girl I've ever met in my life! No way would anyone else be that stupid!"

At the sister's comment, Gwen blanched and glanced over in the direction of the campgrounds. LeShawna studied the goth and then the other campers before turning back to Gwen with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay girl out with it! Whatever happened to that scrawny little white boy who's been making eyes at you?" Gwen smiled nervously. "Who Cody?" When LeShawna nodded she became more and more uncomfortable.

"Well I lost my necklace and he went to go find it since he supposedly knew where it was. Come to think about it, he's been gone for a long time…" Gwen then frowned. "Not that I care."

"Uh huh." Gwen flushed under LeShawna's smirk. "Really! Still…how long does it take to find a necklace?"

* * *

Ezekiel stared at the container in his hand with an expression of disgust. "And he calls himself a Chef eh." He muttered to himself. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Cody's panicked yell. "Gwen's necklace!" The techno geek yelled out as he raced back into the eating area.

Without thinking the prairie boy closed the cabinet door and stowed his notebook and the little container into his pockets. Running out of the kitchen he is confused by the sight of a frantic Cody practically diving into the grey plates of mush that were thrown everywhere.

"Wot are you doing eh?!" Ezekiel asked as he stared in disbelief at the other brunet. "Gwen dropped her necklace when we ran out of here and we need to find it!" The homeschooler looked around nervously.

"Boot Chef will be here any minute eh!" Cody scowled. "I'm not leaving here until I find it!" Realizing that turnabout was fair play Ezekiel finally sighed and started to search the discarded dishes as well.

Minutes pass and the cafeteria was getting more and more messed up by the second. Both Gopher boys were covered in the grey slop, but so far they had no luck. "Are you soor it's in here?"

Cody nodded. "I'm positive!" Flinging aside another plate in frustration it breaks on the ground and to his delight the object of his search was in the center of the broken mess. "Alright! I was right!"

Proudly Cody held the necklace up allowing Ezekiel to see a grey food covered charm of a blender. The prairie teen grinned back. "Good now let's get oot of here eh!" Cody nodded. "For once I agree with you!"

As both boys approach the mess hall's exit, there was a large shadow appearing in the door window and getting closer and closer with each passing moment.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Hope you liked the latest chapter everyone especially Winter-Rae! Even added more romance moments for you. ;)

For sure for sure next chapter is Enter the Commandeers, but if you've been paying attention you've probably figured out a few of them. ;)

Thanks for the reviews everyone and hope it was worth the wait! :)

Imagi


	3. ENTER THE COMMANDEERS

Part Three: Enter the Commandeers

_

* * *

_

My tiny horsies my tiny horsies

_Something something something_

_Ummm…lovely place_

Underneath one of the tables, Cody and Ezekiel sat listening to the approaching speaker with their hands firmly cupped over their own mouths. The idea of the very scary and dangerous cook singing the "My Tiny Horsies" theme song was bizarre yet highly amusing.

_My tiny horsies my tiny horsies_

_Pink brings sunshine and rainbows_

_Ummmm…_

"Everyplace! Yeah that's it!" Chef Hatchet announced happily as he pushed the door to the lodge open. Both Gopher boys despite themselves almost burst out laughing at Chef's last comment, but the sudden pound of a fist above them instantly replaced laughter with fear.

"When I get my hands on that sucker who used restricted property to play that whistle prank…KP duty! And whatever else I can think up!" As Chef continued to rage, Cody shook his head.

"Hate to be that guy…or girl." The ladies man whispered only to notice that his teammate pulled his toque down over his eyes. A gesture that he was quickly finding out meant that Ezekiel was embarrassed or guilty. Cody frowned.

"If we get out of here alive remind me to remember to yell at you." Ezekiel scowled. "That does noot make sense eh." The boys' whispering was cut short as there was another crash. "I'm not cleaning this up." Chef Hatchet mumbled.

Both teens winced again, though both were extremely grateful that they had chosen to hide under their own table. The faded orange table cloth might have seen better days, but did its job of hiding the pair well.

"What are we gonna do? Sooner or later he's going to find us!" Cody hissed gesturing pointing to his right. Though they couldn't see him, they could hear Chef starting to make the next batch of misfortune.

As if that strengthened his resolve, Ezekiel slowly pulled out the bottle hidden in his jacket and staring at it in shock before showing a wide eyed Cody the label. "Zeke…Dude… tell me you're not thinking what I hope you're not thinking!"

* * *

"Stupid Duncan…Stupid Geoff…Stupid bucket of lake leeches over the door…." Harold grumbled out loud as he scrubbed away at his skin trying to remove the remembrance of the blood sucking worms.

Finally the auburn haired nerd turned off the water. Wrapping himself in a light red towel, he left the communal washrooms and started walking back towards the Killer Bass cabin wary for any more traps along the way.

_Fellow gopher or not why did we just do that?!!_

_To still be alive eh!_

Harold turned around in confusion just in time to see two of his rivals rapidly approaching. Letting out a startled cry, he leapt to the side just in time to avoid the charging brunets. "Hey watch it!" Harold cried out angrily but neither boy seemed to hear him.

_But sleeping powder?! Where did you find sleeping powder?!_

_Under the organo label!_

_Don't you mean oregano?_

_No! When I picked it up to check, the label came oof in my hand eh!_

It was this lack of awareness and the comments made that made him curious. Especially since both of the Screaming Gopher boys continued their mad rush to their cabin, each covered in the grey slop from breakfast.

Harold looked thoughtful for a moment, before he started towards their cabin as well.

"I'm making dinner tonight." Ezekiel blurted out the moment he recovered his breath. Cody leaning against the door to their cabin stared back at him in disbelief. "Exsqueeze me?" Ezekiel sighed but repeated himself. "I'm making dinner tonight eh."

As the ladies man continued to stare at him he continued. "I'm sure I'm noot the only one who goot sick from the food and I think it's a good way to start making soory's to the girls. At least I think so. I mean that's something they'd loike right? Or-"

"Wait a second." Cody interrupted staring his teammate firmly in his eyes. "So let me get this straight. First you played that whistle trick to get everyone out of the mess hall. Then you did the stupidest and most dangerous thing EVER in this camp by stepping into Chef's kitchen."

Ezekiel nodded and Cody sighed. "And all of this was to do something nice for the girls." Another nod. The techno geek sighed again. "Okay ignoring the Chef factor for a moment…do you even know how to cook?"

"I have home ec teachers foor parents eh." Cody blinked. "Really?" Ezekeil nodded absently as he pulls out items from his bag. A small box, oven mitts, a bag of cooking tools, a small bottle of soap…

Cody's wide eyes grow even wider as he opened the small box. "Uh…Zeke…dude…why would you bring seasonings to camp? And to ask another question, why would you bring ANY of this to camp?"

"Wot yoor nott supposed to?" Cody paused for a few seconds at the innocent comment before it all became too much and he broke down into laughter. "Oh man you really are homeschooled." Ezekiel scowled back.

"Well I'm glad I brought them eh! I at least knoo what goes in my spices. And I knoo I doon't have sleeping powder and laxatives, and itching powder…and all that other nasty stuff that Chef loikes to have eh."

Cody's amused laughter instantly dies off as he remembered lunchtime after the first challenge. Despite Owen's extreme gas problem, most of the campers had braved the bathrooms. Some being forced to stay in there for more then several minutes as a side effect from the bad food.

He blanched from the memory. "Okay okay you do have a point. And let me go on record by saying that is unbelievably crazy, dangerous and stupid. I'm in." Cody grinned broadly showing the gap in his front teeth.

Ezekiel stared at his teammate in disbelief. "Boot you said this was stupid and dangerous eh." Cody nodded. "Yep! And that's why you're going to need a little help to pull this off! So what do you say?"

Cody held up his hand, his ever present grin turning to amusement as he noticed the baffled look on the prairie boy's face. "Just slap my hand." The other brunet blanched. "Why would I do something loike that eh?"

"A hi-five communicates satisfaction or congratulations between buddies and/or close friends by slapping hands." Someone spoke up from behind them. Ezekiel shrugged. "Oh okay!" Raising his own hand he slapped Cody's hand only to realize something important.

"Hey who said that eh?" Turning around in confusion, he immediately noticed the lanky and glasses wearing teen. One who if he remembered correctly was a member of the Killer Bass Team. Cody frowned slightly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you on the other team? And why are you wearing a towel?" The Bass boy frowned as well. "Those IDIOTS put a bucket of lake leeches above the door. Cody and Ezekiel winced as the towel clad teen continued to speak.

"And judging from the sorry excuse for cuisine this morning and the state of your clothes, it looks like you guys tried to hide in the abundance of grossness left behind by the big guy's rapid exit."

Both Gophers look down at their clothing which as their rival pointed out was covered in the grey slop and they chuckle sheepishly. "Well actually Coody wanted to find…Gwen's necklace and-"

"GWEN'S NECKLACE!!!!" Cody yelped as he frantically started to search his body for the missing charm. "Oh no! Where is it! Please don't tell me I lost the necklace of the hottest girl at camp!"

As Cody panicked the tall teen grinned as he nudged his other rival. "Ladies man got it bad for the blonde bombshell." Ezekiel stared back in confusion. "Uhhh…no his name is Coody…er… Cody and the only blonde girl on oor team is…Zee eh. Oh and I'm Ezekiel eh."

The Bass boy chuckled. "Never mind. I'm Harold." Harold held out his hand, but Ezekiel was hesitant to shake it. "Boot yoor on the other team eh." Harold frowned. "So? That doesn't mean we can't be friends."

He then grinned. "And like any friends forced to be on opposite teams we can hang out when we're not competing as well as show no mercy and good sportsmanship if we are. So how about it? Friends?" Ezekiel looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking the outstretched hand.

"I FOUND IT!!!!" Cody crowed out suddenly as he removed the chain from around his neck. Noticing the odd looks from Harold and Ezekiel he blushed. "I put it there for safe keeping and completely forgot about it." Both nodded.

Harold then grinned back at the other boys. "So since I am willing, able and have a substantial array of mad skills at my disposal how about letting me on this wicked plot of Zeke's?"

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Cody-Team rivalry aside, both Zeke and I agreed to let Harold join us in this insanity. I mean hey we're not competing right now and let's face it…we need all the help we can get.

Harold-Yes!!! My intuition skill pays off! This is going to be so awesome!

_Ezekiel is shown last and he's smiling a bit._

Ezekiel--So here when I thought I was goona do this alone, Cody and Harold booth decide to help me oot even though my plan is really really dangerous. And they still wanna help! Is this what it loike having friends eh?

* * *

Gwen tapped her fingers against the sand and she absently gazed back in the direction of the campground. LeShawna chuckled. "Girl you got it bad." That snapped the goth out of her daze. "I do not! I'm just worried about him that's all."

LeShawna shook her head as she looked around. The twins were still model stalking, Beth, Lindsay and Heather were talking in the corner and most of the other girls and guys were messing around in or near the water.

DUNCAN!!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!!!! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!!!

Her smile disappeared at the sound of the CIT's voice. Looking over to the punk she noticed that he had picked up the screaming CIT who was blushing a bit despite her anger. That ended the moment Geoff grabbed her feet.

DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I'M A CIT! MEANING I'M THE LEADER! AND YOU DON'T TREAT LEADERS LIKE THIS! DUUUUUUNNNNCAN!!!!!!!

The annoyed shrieks if possible even exceeded even those of Katie and Sadie, but the party boy and delinquent paid no heed grinning wickedly as they swung the CIT back and forth. LeShawna smirked as well and grabbed Gwen's hand. "Come on girl let's get a better view."

* * *

ONE…

IF YOU DO YOU'LL BE NEXT OFF THIS ISLAND!

TWO…

DON'T PUSH ME!!!! I MEAN IT! I WAS A CIT!!!!

THREE!!!!!!

Courtney let out another scream as Geoff and Duncan suddenly let go. The height of the arch and the force of gravity pulled her underwater with a loud splash. The shock that something like that actually happened to her faded and she swam back up to the surface.

Seeing the guilty party, her own team and the opposing team laughing in amusement she lost it. "HOW DARE YOU!!!! I WAS A CIT!!!! I WAS A COUNSELER IN TRAINING!!!! AND YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!!!!"

The CIT let out another gasp of rage as LeShawna shoved her back in. "Girl you need to cool off." The sister commented staring down at the would-be counselor with a smile. Courtney stared at her in shock for a few seconds before letting out a scream of outrage as she lunged.

"Hey you must be Gwen!" Harold commented cheerfully as he walked over with the towel around his waist to the wide eyed goth. "Here's your neckAHHH!!!!" Harold is forced to let go of the chain when he's suddenly pushed roughly to the side by Duncan.

The force of the shove also knocks him into the irate Courtney and sends them both flying back into the ocean. Gwen glares at Duncan as she retrieves the blender charm in the sand, but the punk doesn't notice since he's too busy laughing at Courtney and Harold.

The punk's smile though quickly turns to shock as he's propelled right towards the feuding pair.

* * *

"So since both Cody and Zeke were covered in all that grossinating stuff from breakfast they had to hit the showers. And that's how I was entrusted with this sacred yet hard to find symbol from the movie Alien Chunks." Harold finished with a smile.

The gathered group just looked at each other before Courtney spoke up. "Somehow I find that hard to believe. I mean since when does Mr. Sexist do ANYTHING that doesn't benefit himself in some way or form?

Harold frowned. I know this might be hard to believe, but Zeke is not really a bad guy. Though he is a little clueless at times." Duncan chuckled. "A little?" Harold scowled back. "Well what do you expect?"

Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Not only has he never had any interaction until now with his fellow teens, but Zeke has also seen every episode of Loving Heartbreak, Infirmary Life and Vain Yet Gorgeous per doctor's orders before going on this show." As gasps of shock and laughter rang out throughout the beach, Harold paled. "Oops.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Duncan-Homeschool's DOCTOR ordered him to watch Soap Operas to prepare for real life?!! Ha Ha! (Wipes away at his eyes) Oh this is too much.

Gwen-Well that explains a lot.

LeShawna-What kinda twisted logic is that? With all those prissy beauty obsessed girlie girls and muscle heads on that show no wonder Homeschool is as messed as he is! I mean who watches those shows anyway?!

Lindsay-GASP! Oh my gosh does this mean he's seen episode 162? I totally missed that episode when my sister Paula had a total date emergency and I missed episode 187 when my friend Heidi put me on this three way call about deciding to date either Clive or Anthony.

Noah-Lindsay and soap operas. Big surprise people! Still even I have to admit that she has a cute smile.

_The know- it-all's eyes suddenly widen in realization._

Noah-I didn't say that!

* * *

Duncan laughed as the Bass geek flushed from embarrassment. His continued attempts to make the others see Ezekiel in a decent light were being more and more amusing by the minute. The latest attempt had almost brought the punk to tears.

Comparing the prairie boy to a peanut butter and banana sandwich had also managed to set off a chain reaction thanks to Owen's love of eating anything even sort of edible. Before Duncan knew it, each and every camper had admitted to missing some kind of food.

Lindsay surprisingly liked jalapenos, Bridgette adored pasta and LeShawna mentioned she was a meat and potato gal to name a few. Others like Harold admitted to being allergic to apples. Duncan's amusement over the whole thing turned to a frown as he noticed the rustling in the bushes.

While other campers went over to examine the shrubs, he instead glanced back towards camp. Sure enough he could see the toque wearing gopher and Trent's rival quickly leaving the beach. Turning his head back to the others he noticed that Harold had also vanished.

"Amateurs." Duncan smirked before following the unlikely trio back. As the punk expected the Gophers and Harold were too busy chatting that they didn't notice they were followed. Duncan waited unseen outside the Gopher cabin with the others while Homeschool entered alone.

After a few minutes the prairie boy exited holding a large notebook in his hands. All three then proceeded over to the shared bathrooms and entered. The delinquent's smirk grew. "Nice try but juvy savvy beats geek savvy."

Duncan waited outside for a few minutes before finally entering the bathrooms himself. Not surprisingly the trio had instantly fallen into silence. He grinned wickedly. Hidden or not he could still see their shadows illuminated on one of the shower curtains.

* * *

"Okay so we've got the list of available ingredients and now we know what the other campers like and dislike to eat and what they are allergic to." Cody started while the other boys nodded. "Phase One complete. Now onto Phase Two." Harold added with a grin. "So what is Phase Two?"

"Planning oot the meals and making the mess hall look real neat eh. Phase Three is getting Chef oot and Phase Four is keeping him and the others oot until dinner." Ezekiel said counting them off on his fingers.

The Gophers and lone Bass quieted down and tensed up as the door to the Communal Washrooms opened with a loud creak. Silently they waited until the door opened and closed again, before they dared to speak. "Correct me if I'm wrong but why is Chef Phase Three?" Cody questioned.

Ezekiel shook his head. "It's his kitchen eh. And any chef knoo's messin around in someone else's kitchen withoot being asked only gets you in trouble eh. And if yoor gonna do it you have to do be ready to cook the moment you walk in and you goota impress eh."

"Okay I guess that makes sense." Cody said. Harold slowly nodded as he picked up Ezekiel's notebook and flipped through it. "So let's get at it then. How about ummm…Pineapple Chicken and Mandarin Orange Pasta?"

"LeShawna's ALLERGIC to Pineapple." The trio jumped at the unknown voice and they jumped again when Duncan shoved aside the shower. He snickered at the terrified expressions of fear on their faces.

"Relax. If I wanted to blow the whistle I would have done so." Duncan said stepping inside and closing the curtain again. "So Homeschool…I hear you Harold and the tecnogeek is planning a little espionage huh?"

Ezekiel slowly nodded his head and Duncan grinned wickedly. "Alright about time something fun happened around here. And four of us waging war against the entire camp…" Duncan rubbed his hands together in a sinister manner.

Cody and Harold look at each other before nodding in agreement holding their hands up. Zeke after a moment does the same as does Duncan. Before their hands could connect, the shower curtain is shoved aside again this time by a certain wild red head.

"Make it five boys! Izzy's not missing this!" Izzy crowed out happily as she threw red bandanas at the startled quartet.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Well that's Three! I was rushing to get this out before work shift so let me know what you guys think! :)

And yes the CIT ABUNDANCE of fics was annoying me! And I was writing this. :D For you Winter-Rae!!! :D

Thanks for the review! :D

Laters!

Imagi


	4. THE TAKEOVER

Part Four: The Takeover

* * *

"Hold him." Izzy cooed while Ezekiel gulped. Taking a step away from the lady Gopher, the prairie boy jumped when he felt firm unyielding arms grasping him tight. Behind him Ezekiel could hear Duncan chuckle.

"First lesson. If you've stupidly gotten a girl really hot under the collar and not in the good way, it's usually best to do what she wants. Especially when it involves our friendly neighborhood psycho."

Ezekiel gulped as his female teammate approached and he gulped closing his eyes tight. A slight pressure under his chin caused his eyes to shoot open and they instantly met a brilliant shade of green.

Izzy ignored the startled look on the homeschooler's face and she continued to stare deeply into his eyes. Finally she grinned. "Izzy knew you weren't sexist!" The red head cheered hugging the confused homeschooler.

"O-kay?" Ezekiel replied weakly his face turning pink in embarrassment. Izzy nodded happily before putting a finger to her chin in thought. "But you should really lay off of the soap operas." Ezekiel's eyes bulged, but before he could say anything, Izzy continued.

"Yeah my great uncle Elk yeah he was a fortune teller for the Russian circus until that incident with the fire eater and…Hey! Zeke doesn't mind that Izzy wears the toque?" The brunet opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Izzy grinned. "Great! Fear the Great Captain Izzy!!!!" Yanking away the green hat she proceeded to place it on her own locks before striking a pose. "How do I look my Zeke?" Ezekiel let out a squeak and his face burned red. Izzy giggled, Harold and Cody chuckled and Duncan slapped his head.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Duncan-When it comes to prank _especially _the more elaborate ones you need a good crew to pull it off.

_The pleased smile on his face faded and the delinquent frowned._

Duncan-And with this group they're gonna need all the help they can get to keep it from blowing up in their faces.

Izzy-A pirating we will go…A pirating we will go…

Harold-Yes! Commandeer Harold reporting for duty!

Cody-Alright! We've got FIVE! And between you and me, looks like my Gopher pal Zeke, has fallen big time for our lady commander.

Izzy-Everyone wants a piece of Izzy!

_The red head winked and the camera fades to static._

* * *

"Hate to break up the Ezzy love nest, but we've got work to do." Ignoring the giggling Izzy and the blushing Ezekiel, the punk yanked away the list from Cody and quickly skimmed down it and scowled.

"Why not just make pizza and call it a day?" Ezekiel scratched the red bandana on his head in confusion. "I doon't knoo what that is eh." He admitted. Duncan slapped his forehead. "You have got to be kidding me…"

Cody on the other hand smiled. "Oh it's easy. You just make some dough, put tomato sauce and cheese on it, cook it and your done!" Ezekiel nodded in understanding. "Oh okay!" He said cheerfully before shaking his head.

"Noot that eh…too easy." The rest of the group stared at him in disbelief. "But it's a no brainer! And everyone LIKES pizza!" Harold protested with Duncan, Cody and Izzy inputting their comments.

"And that's why we can noot do it. The moment Chef enters his kitchen he's goona have a fit. And he will destroy all of oor work UNLESS we pull up all the plugs eh."

"Uh…that's pull out all the stops." Cody corrected and the prairie boy blushed. "Oh." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Alright then Home-School…what would YOU suggest? Ezekiel stared at him before opening his mouth.

"Two different appetizers, two entrees and three different desserts." The prairie boy effortlessly rattled off. Oblivious to the looks of shock on the others' faces, he continued. "On top of that we need to find oot what Chef's favorites are and we need a'noother table joost foor him and Chris."

Harold blinked. "Okay…so let's break it down. Let's start with the appetizers. You can't go wrong with a good house salad." Cody grinned showing the gap in his tooth. "True! But somehow I doubt that Chef carries dressing."

"Easy to make." Ezekiel said dismissively. "Now we joost have to figure oot the rest. And we doon't have much time."

* * *

"Oooh Tyler!" Lindsay blushed as the jock whispered something into her ear. Nearby watching the pair was a very annoyed bookworm and iron woman. "Of course…they always fall for the blonde bimbo."

Eva growled out clenching her weights tight as she moved them back and forth. Noah raised an eyebrow as he turned to her. "You're jealous." He stated simply before diving back into his book. Or rather he tried to.

Another giggle from the beautiful blonde caused the bookworm to turn the page with far more force then necessary. Eva in the meantime scowled. "I am not jealous." With another harsh page flip he turned back to the fitness buff.

You…are…jealous.

I AM NOT!

Eva yelled out gaining the attention of everyone on the beach. Growling out a warning, she waited until the unwanted watchers went back to what they were doing before continuing. Dropping her weights onto the sand with a loud thump she frowned.

"That stupid blonde probably doesn't even know the difference between a pull up and a curl up." Noah frowned. "Like that's important. News flash…not _everyone_ lives in the gym!" Eva smirked. "Now who has the crush Mr. Egghead?"

* * *

Al-right! Onto the Main Course! I recommend Chicken ala King and something with Fish. You know to fit the whole pirate theme." Cody suggested. Harold immediately shook his head. "Bridgette doesn't eat meat. That's why she only ate the bun when we had Chef ala Surprise."

Duncan smirked. "Oh yeah. The surfer chick falling for the alpha nerd. Like that's ever going to happen." The punk laughed and Harold frowned. "Like your one to talk. You've got the CIT chasing after you."

While the punk was taken aback Cody snickered. "Dude she sooo obviously wants you." Duncan rolled his eyes and scoffed at the techno-geek's comment. "I'll take Lusciousness and Sassy over Bossy and Controlling any day."

Before any more comments could be made Ezekiel spoke up. "Guys! It's getting close to lunch. If we doon't do this soon we woon't be able to do it at all eh." Ezekiel protested earning sighs from the nerd and the punk.

FINE!!

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Duncan-Did I say crash and burn? What I meant to say was Annihilate! None of these morons would survive 5 seconds in juvy.

Static.

* * *

Yay!!! Dessert time! Can we do Chocolate Pineapple Upside Down Cake? With Bananas and Marshmallows on top? Izzy loves marshmallows!" Duncan scowled. "We already went THROUGH this. LeShawna's allergic to Pineapples so…NO PINEAPPLES!"

The red head's protests were cut short when the farm boy spoke up his face pink. "Ezekiel will make it. Joost for Izzy." Izzy let out an excited squeal and pounced on the homeschooler. "Yay! Ezzy cake! Right? My Zeke?" Ezekiel let out another squeak and blushed heavily.

Izzy grinned. "DIBS on Camper Distract!" Izzy announced cheerfully dragging the dazed prairie boy out of the shower curtain. Cody and Harold grinned and shot the pair thumbs ups while Duncan shook his head. "Yep…this is going to crash and burn.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

_Harold ties the bandana around his head and gazes into the camera solemnly._

Harold-It is time.

Cody-No turning back. The falcon has lifted. And it's on a collision path with the Death Star.

Duncan-This is payback for the slop you dare call food.

Izzy-Can you taste the ketchup? ARGH!!!

Ezekiel-Ketchup? Wot's that have to do with battle eh?

_Duncan twirls the tranquilizer gun in his hands and grinned wickedly at the camera._

_Static._

* * *

The annoyance over the sexist soap watching boy making an appearance on the beach was slightly pacified by the site of Izzy literally dragging the wide eyed boy to a small group of beached canoes and his reluctant protests.

Boot Alligators doon't live in-

LIES!!! Egator said so!

Okay boot hunting foor alligator? Isn't that dangerous eh?

Only if your not a trained professional like me.

Heather, Lindsay and Beth were the nearest to the unlikely pair, and they exchanged disturbed and horrified winces between frowns. Beth was the first to sigh. "Okay wot he said wasth really really crude and mean, boot still shouldn't we say something?"

Izzy suddenly popped up in the middle of the group causing the trio to jump. "You want to help my Zeke and Egator catch an alligator! Great!" Izzy beamed before her face turned serious and she pulled out a long reed stalk from behind her back and started to chew on it.

"Now gators in these here parts are more then likely to be high tempered and liable to chew off an arm or leg if you're not careful. Now as a precaution Egator which am me says we need to get another boat, another net, another bag of marshmallows…"

"Marshmallows?" Lindsay questioned earning a grin from Izzy. "Haven't you heard city slicker? Them varmints love marshmallows! So you never ever ever leave them out in the open…unless you like the idea of losing a foot."

The pretty blonde quickly shook her head, Beth grimaced and Heather scrunched up her face in a scowl. "There are no alligators. What are you and Home-School up to?" A sudden horrified scream came from the water.

Turning their heads towards the ocean, they noticed that Ezekiel had dragged a canoe into the water and was in it frozen in shock as something large and green swam around his boat. Silence fell on the beach before panic ensued.

Campers in the ocean swam like mad to get out of the water and those on the beach screamed and vacated the area. Soon the area was empty save for Izzy and Ezekiel. Ezekiel stopped screaming and Izzy grinned as the "alligator" took a deep breath and stood up.

Pulling the green cloth away from his body, Cody grinned. "Well that part's done. Let's grab the canoes and get out of here.

* * *

Hiding under the Gopher table, The Bass Boys braced themselves. Luck had gotten them inside the mess hall without being noticed by its brutal guardian. Now all they had to do was wait for the signal.

It came quickly. Ear piercing screams and yell of Gator in the water caused Chef Hatchet to frown. Throwing his ladle into the large pot he left the kitchen heading for the mess hall entrance. The burly male never saw it coming.

The corner of the table cloth lifted and the tranquilizer gun poked out. With a sharp click and the sound of displaced air the dart made contact. Chef Hatchet looked down in surprise to see the dart sticking in his tattooed arm.

Eyes widening in surprise, the camp cook collapsed on the floor. Harold and Duncan crawled back out and stared down at the downed Chef. With a nod, the punk and the nerd reached downwards.

* * *

Closing the wooden door to the Confessional Can, Harold had to suddenly leap aside to avoid the green canoe as it was roughly placed in his former spot. "Hey watch it!" Harold complained only to have the end of another boat shoved into his hands.

"Shhh!" Cody said gesturing in the direction of the Bass and Gopher Cabins. Harold frowned but got the unspoken hint. Without another word, the next boat was lifted and placed carefully on top of the first.

* * *

With a click of the key in the lock, Duncan turned around to face the rest of the rebels. Izzy was on the floor with a chainsaw preparing to cut into a large tree. Where the crazy girl got them was anyone's guess.

Nearby, Cody and Harold were messing around with a laptop on one of the tables. And Ezekiel…was missing, but the sound of cabinets opening and closing and water running was a good hint where he was at.

"Okay Home-school, we're locked in for the long haul so whatever you're doing you better…Woah..." Duncan gaped as he took in the kitchen.

The remnants of Chef's cooking of sorrow was solely contained in the pot and placed off to the side. The rest of the kitchen was rapidly being scrubbed clean. "Chef has goot a secret panel in the floor eh."

Ezekiel gestured with a finger to the board, before continuing to clean. Raising an eyebrow, the punk went over to the hidden location and lifted the board up. He then grinned. "Oh yeah…now this I can handle."

A loud blast of music coming from the another part of the mess hall sent both the prairie boy and the punk running. Cody grinned sheepishly as he turned down the volume to his laptop. "Thought we needed some motivational tunes."

Duncan slowly nodded. "Eh…pirate music why not? Now everyone gather round and listen up! This is going to soon turn real ugly real fast. There are five of us and all of them. They outnumber us, but at the moment we have the advantage."

The punk grinned before continuing. Home-School you already know your job. As for the rest of us we've got mostly guard duty. And we'll start with these." Duncan patted the item in his hand causing the rest of the conspirators to nod and grin.

"Second thing, if you're not guarding you're helping Home-School get this place in order. From this point on…NO ONE…and I mean NO ONE, but the Commandeers of Wawanakwa are getting in here until WE say so!"

A chorus of cheers went up. "The Commandeers of Wawanakwa!!!!" Izzy said happily raising her chainsaw proudly. "Possum Code of Honor! I will let none past!" Harold added with a grin.

"Well we're stuck now so might as well have fun with it right?" Cody finished with Ezekiel beside him nodding in agreement." "To the Commandeers of Wawanakwa!" The technogeek declared raising his hand up while the rest of the group did the same.

TO THE COMMANDEERS!!!!!

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Back baby! 23 Presents is FINISHED and I'm BACK to FINISHING off Winter-Rae's B-Day story which is now several several months late. Sorry girl! I hope this chapter makes up for some of the agonizing wait.

Any luck the next chapter will arrive MUCH MUCH quicker then this one. It's going to get crazy regardless. So hope you liked! :D

Other stuff I have a poll…if you haven't taken it please do and I have a new story. THIS one though has top priority! :D

Again Winter hope you liked! :D

Imagi


	5. COMMANDEERS AND SOLDIERS

Part Five: Commandeers and Soldiers

_

* * *

_

Gopher Cabin

_Boy's Side_

In the panic over the alligator attack, the campers had sought immediate shelter in their cabins. However in the rush to get somewhere safe, more then a few teens had wound up in the wrong cabin. Lindsay, was of course one of them.

"Is it safe?" Lindsay whimpered as she clung to a shocked and slightly red Noah. Also in the room, Gwen and LeShawna stared at the odd scene in shock before smirking. "Wow. Who would have that that you of all people…"

"It is implication not fact Gwen." Noah frowned back at the goth girl who exchanged a disbelieving glance with the sister who nodded. "Oh you've got it backwards bookworm. The proof is written all over your face."

Lindsay let out a gasp and turned to face the darker male whose face darkened even more from the touch of the blonde's soft fingers gently touching his face. Bright blue eyes wandered over his features in silent examination turning the color darker.

Finally she turned to face the other females in confusion. "Umm…LeFonda…Nathan doesn't have ink on him! He's just blushing." Noah's face burned red and he scowled at the rest of his teammates who continued to grin wickedly at him.

"I am not enamored with Lindsay!" LeShawna smirked. "Take out the not part bookworm. You ain't fooling nobody." Lindsay scratched her head. "Ummm Greta what does enamored mean?"

Gwen smiled. "It means that Noah is in love with you." The blonde gasped in shock and Noah let out a loud groan, slapping his forehead with his free hand. Opening his eyes he was taken aback by the innocent blue eyes.

"Really Nathan?"

For the first time in his life Noah could not come with a witty response to the question and stammered miserably while Gwen and LeShawna grinned in the background.

_

* * *

_

Gopher Cabin

_Girl's Side_

The protest on Heather's lips had died the moment the male model smiled dazzling at her. Shaking her head to clear it, she scowled. "Alligator or not..Girls and GOPHERS only!" She insisted only to have her words fall on deaf ears.

Beth and the Killer Bass Girls, Katie and Sadie, were all staring dreamily at the hunk and let out a love struck sigh as Justin flashed a beautifully sculpted muscle.

_

* * *

_

Bass Cabin

_Boy's Side_

Trent and Geoff exchanged a smirk as Tyler tried again to get through the door blocked by Eva. In the free for all rush from the gator infested beach, the jock had been quickly separated from the clueless blonde and the fitness buff had quickly pounced.

"Eva, come on! I'm sure the gator's gone by now…and I really have to go-" The raven haired female turned towards the door in a futile attempt to hide her pink cheeks. Eva's eyes wandered to the window and she let out a gasp of shock.

Tyler did the same. "No no no! This is not happening!" The jock wailed gripping the window sill tightly. Curious, the other Bass boys wandered to the window as well in time to see Lindsay and Noah exiting the Gopher Cabin.

The bombshell's hand was clasped around the cynic's and he showed no sign in pulling away. "Oh my gosh! You actually have 6 sisters?!" Noah nodded. "And two brothers." The bookworm answered back calmly the biting sarcasm gone from his words.

"Oh I sooo have to met them! Oh and Nathan thanks for being my sextinel." Lindsay said happily completely oblivious to the look of shock and the dark blush on the know-it-all's face. After a moment Noah coughed.

"Umm..it's SENTinel. But it's flattering that you think me otherwise." Lindsay giggled and Noah's smiled back coyly his face still flushed. As the Gopher pair wandered away, Tyler shakily let go of the window and abruptly fell.

Feeling strong yet sturdy arms supporting him, the jock looked up into sympatric eyes of brown. Ignoring the warning feeling in the back of his mind, Tyler gave into the fitness buff's embrace as he cried the pain away.

Unnoticed, Geoff and Trent moaned in pain. "Yeah she likes him." Geoff moaned sprawled half on and half off one of the bunks. Trent could only groan as he tried once more to remove his body from the wooden floor.

_

* * *

_

Bass Cabin

_Girl's Side_

"OWEN!!! GET OUT OF MY CABIN!!!" Courtney yelled out as she tried once more to shove the overweight Gopher Boy out of her bed. The tubby blonde though wasn't having any of it. "Nooo! The GATORS! I'm too young to die eaten by gators!"

"OWEN!!!" Courtney screeched grabbing one of the Gopher boy's pudgy arms and yanking back harshly while using a foot on the bed for leverage. Watching them was Bridgette and her lazy eyes were wide open as she bit her lip nervously in dreaded anticipation.

"Courtney…I really don't think that's a good i-"

_

* * *

_

Mess Hall

In retrospect carrying the pot filled with chef's horrid cooking on the roof wasn't such a hot idea. The various weak spots confirmed it. Luckily the ceiling caved under Harold instead of the pot sending the nerd falling down on top of the Killer Bass Table.

"So much for the "mad" skills." Duncan called down wickedly to the groaning nerd. "Not funny Duncan! Ohhhhh…" Harold moaned out as he tried to get up. Meanwhile in the kitchen Ezekiel set his spoon down.

Picking up a large bowl almost brimming with thick white liquid, he starts to head to head to the refrigerator. He didn't get very far. Izzy popped out of nowhere startling the brunet. "Oooh can Izzy taste?"

Without waiting for a response, Izzy dipped one of her hands in the white liquid and shoved it in her mouth. Smacking her lips happily she opened her mouth to cheerfully comment, but was cut off when the cabin started to shake.

"Woooot issss thaaaat ehhh?!" Ezekiel asked through the vibrations as he tried to keep the white concoction from spilling over the edge without much success. The struggle ended when Izzy fell to the ground dragging the prairie boy with her.

The remaining contents of the bowl splash onto the crazy girl much to Ezekiel's horror. Trembling, he waited for the red head's rage. "Sooo you wanna make out huh?" Stunned the homeschooler turned to face Izzy who was grinning at him coyly.

Without waiting for an answer, her lips crash onto the startled prairie boy's. After several seconds of one sided kissing, Ezekiel slowly started to respond back.

Neither Izzy nor Ezekiel heard the sound of panicked screams. Or the sound of wood creaking and crashing to the ground. They however felt the hands roughly pulling them apart. Ezekiel smiled weakly up at Duncan.

Duncan frowned.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Mess Hall Freezer_

Duncan-Yeah…we can't use the Confessional Can now for reasons unknown so we have to improvise. That said…Home-School is starting to learn a few real life lessons. Not that there's anything wrong with making out with a hot chick, but can't he and crazy girl chose some OTHER time to suck face?

_Izzy is covered in the white liquid and is shown next with her legs wrapped around Ezekiel's waist and her hands gripping his shoulders. Ezekiel supports her with one hand while the other is holding onto a freezer shelf. The red head breaks off the kiss briefly to face the camera._

Izzy-Nope! Good as time as any!

_With that cheerful comment, the unlikely pair continues to make out in the freezer._

Cody-It's kinda good that Chef isn't here right now…what with us taking over the kitchen, the hole in the roof and now the broken table. Yeeeah…whatever that earthquake was it sent me and Duncan crashing down on Harold.

Harold-Keyword Crash. IDIOTS!!!

Cody-And the table broke. Yeah…but hey! At least my fellow Gopher got the girl! That's something good right there!

_Izzy and Ezekiel are still kissing when the freezer door opens revealing a scowling Duncan._

* * *

Outside the Mess Hall the new couple is shoved out the door by an irate punk and the door was quickly slammed shut. Ezekiel and Izzy shrug before walking off.

* * *

Noah's eyes widened in surprise. "Well this is new." He deadpanned as he took in the towering stack of canoes. Each of the red and green boats was meticulously placed on top of each other blocking the way to the Confessional Can.

Lindsay scratched her head in confusion. "Nathan…is this the boathouse?" Noah rolled his eyes, but smiled back. "No Lindsay, this is the Confessional Can. Somebody decided to place canoes in front of it…a joke most likely." The bookworm answered patiently.

"Ohhhhh!" Lindsay smiled back happily. Opening her mouth she prepared to ask another question, but was quickly interrupted by a loud scream of rage.

" **OWEEEEEEENNNN**!!!!!!"

Seconds later a very pissed off CIT came stomping over to the Confessional Can with fire burning from her eyes. The blonde beauty's face contorted and she quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"Ummm Cora…you kinda smell really bad…do you need deodorant? Cause I brought-" Courtney let out another scream of rage. "NO I DON'T NEED DEODORANT!!!! Now get out of MY way I want to use the…what are canoes doing in front of the Confessional Can?"

Noah smirked as he used his free hand to pinch his nose. "Don't ask us…we're just the witnesses. Now if you don't mind, Lindsey and I are going to go elsewhere to avoid the affront on our delicate senses."

Courtney gasped as Noah led the blonde bombshell away, the blonde's smile still covered by her hand. "Bye Cora! Let me know if you still need that deodorant k? I brought an extra one just in case!" Lindsay commented cheerfully her words still muffled by her hand.

Once the Gophers walked out of sight, Courtney lost it. WHOEVER THE IMMATURE JUVENILE WAS WHO PUT THE CANOES IN FRONT OF THE CONFESSIONAL CAN HAD BETTER REMOVE IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

_Chef Hatchet is inside and still a little drowsy from the dart. The dangerous man is also bound securely with duct tape._

Chef Hatchet-Murph murph murph Murppph!!!!

_The angry cook's rage fades slightly hearing a loud crash come from outside. "Hurry up Eva!" Courtney complained followed shortly by another crash. "Unless you want this canoe up your butt Chicken I'd suggest that you…BACK OFF!" _

Chef Hatchet-Mummph murph murrrph MUMPPH!!!

_Outside the outhouse someone gasped. "I think there's someone in there! Eva can't you-I mean…I would appreciate you moooving…" With another loud crash someone gasped. "I can't believe you almost hit ME with a stack of Canoes! ME!!! I'm a CIT you overgrown-"_

Chef Hatchet-Mummph Mummmph Mummmmmmph!!!

_The door to the outhouse is opened revealing a large gathering of teens gasping in shock at the sight of the burly man bound and gagged. Courtney immediately stepped forward first and removed the gag…a foolish move on her part._

Chef Hatchet-WHEN I CATCH THOSE NO GOOD SUCKERS WHO LOCKED ME IN HERE I'M GOING TO-

_

* * *

_

Static

_Bass Cabin_

_Girl's Side_

Owen is still cowering under Courtney's covers until his stomach growls. He stops shivering and sits up in the bunk with a hand to his ear. "What's that Stomach? Time to eat?" ALRIGHT!!" The tubby blonde cheered before he remembered something important.

"But the gators..." Owen's whimpering is cut short by an insistent grumbling from his belly. "You're right! Look out scary reptiles! Alligator is now on Owen's menu!" Owen declared getting up from the bunk and racing outside.

* * *

Reaching the Mess Hall in record time, Owen reached for the wooden handle and quickly discovered it was locked. "Huh. I guess Chef is late. I guess I can wait a few more seconds." Letting go of the handle Owen hummed to himself.

"Do do do do do and that makes 3! Now Open Sesame!" Owen cheered before grabbing the handle again expecting it to open. When it refused to move Owen stared at the door with an unreadable expression on his face.

_Tug. Tug. Tug._

With each pull of the handle the blonde is slowly starting to get more and more hysterical. "Door…why…won't…you…OPEN!!!" Owen wailed as he slumped to the ground in a pitiful heap.

"OUT OF THE WAY TUBBY!" Chef yelled as he made his way up to the door. At the sight of the camp cook Owen let out a cheer. "Yes!!! Chef! Thank you! Great joke by the way! Locking everyone out away from the food…goood joke."

Owen's happy smile disappeared when Chef tried the door once and then again. He chuckled nervously. "Uhhh…this is a joke right?" With a loud boom Chef's fist hit the door and he scowled darkly.

"YOU SOLDIERS HAVE EXACTLY 5 SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE YOUR BUTTS ARE HAMBURGER!!!!"

In response to the threat, Cody, Duncan and Harold stood up from the roof. Each male wore a red bandana on their head and black belts with a sword attached to the hip. The unlikely trio grinned wickedly down at their teammates with their hands behind their back.

Not surprisingly the self proclaimed team leaders had reacted first.

"Cody! What are you doing on the roof with those…Fish Boys?!" Heather questioned first earning a sidewise glare from Courtney. The CIT then turned her attention to her secret crush and the nerd.

"Duncan! You and Harold open this door now!" The CIT ordered causing her teammates and rival to smile wider. "Sorry Chicken Girl, but no one is getting in here until the COMMANDEERS say so!"

"I was TALKING to MY team NOT you." Courtney said haughtily before she gasped. "Hey! I am NOT a Chicken Girl!" The Commandeers looked at each other and chuckled causing the CIT's face to turn red.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! I AM A CIT!!! AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU TREATING ME IN SUCH A DISRESPECTING-"

Courtney's rant was cut short when the Commandeers revealed the contents of their hands and started to throw the colorful orbs downwards earning several startled shrieks as the bombs hit home.

Heather jumped to the side to avoid the attack and she let out a scoff. "Oh please. You think that the three of you standing on the roof, playing pirate and throwing water balloons is enough to stop us from entering?"

The Bass Boys looked at each other and then at the sole Gopher Boy. Wicked grins graced their faces as they emptied their hands of the colored projectiles and then reached down and picked up super soakers?

Geoff was more then a little disturbed when he noticed the red pin points of light illuminated on more them one camper's outfit. "Can't we talk about this?" Duncan smirked. "Sorry but no can do…as short stuff here put it…you ain't gettin in until we give the word so you might as well just sit tight until then."

Chef's face turned red. "You soldiers DARE to take over MY kitchen, Lock ME out and you BROKE into my PRIVATE STORAGE SPACE?!! THAT IS THE FINAL STRAW! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THREE…"

"FIRE!!!" Harold rasped out pulling back on the water gun trigger causing a powerful jet of water to come from the machine knocking Chef, Heather and Courtney far away from the building.

Before the rest of the campers could react, Duncan and Cody also activated their own machines.

Coughing and soaking wet, more then one camper gazed at the trio in anger. "Oh it's on now!!!" LeShawna cried out only for the water guns to be aimed again.

"YOU PUNKS WANT WAR?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT! ALL SOLDIERS TO THE DOCK! NOW!!!!!" Chef bellowed as the blasts of water were released forcing the campers and Chef to make a hasty retreat.

Up on the rooftops the Commandeers slapped hands. "Now this is fun! Duncan grinned wickedly." Cody and Harold nodded in agreement.

* * *

The image on the screen freezes and a grinning Chris turns to face the camera. "So Recap! Ezekiel insults the girls. He then goes waaay off the deep end! And he along with Cody, Harold, Izzy and Duncan have now taken over Chef's kitchen! Ha...Ha! Looks like Chef isn't too happy about that."

Chris is suddenly shoved aside by the very livid Chef. "YOU'RE DARN RIGHT I'M NOT HAPPY!!! THOSE THREE ARE GOING TO BE ON MY SPECIAL LIST!! AND THAT'S AFTER VOTE OFF TOO! NO REST FOR THOSE GUYS AT…wait…are you telling me that there are MORE OF THOSE PUNKS?!"

"Yeeeaaah…you just attend to your soldiers and leave the hosting to me."Chris frowned as he shoved Chef away before proceeding to grin broadly at the camera. "And here the producers were worried about not having enough challenges this season. Ha Ha Ha!"

The narcissist grinned proudly before snapping his fingers. An intern comes out and places a thick screen in front of the host hiding him from view. After a few seconds, the screen is removed revealing Chris dressed in an elaborate pirate costume complete with parrot.

"And lucky for me I have just the outfit for the occasion! ARGH!!!" Chris laughed again in delight. "So will the Pirates hold the fort? Will the Soldiers crash the fort? Will there still be a fort? And where the heck are Ezekiel and Izzy?"

Chris paused briefly and he winced. "You know I don't think I want to know the answer to that last one…anyway find out next time on Total…Drama…Island!

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Whew! Finally finished this chapter! :D And added bonus…Imagi managed to update a story on her B-Day even! :D Yay!!! I'm one chapter closer to finishing this! :D

Other stuff…Thanks for taking my poll, poll is still ongoing and I'm getting closer to starting 23: The Road to TDR. I have a couple of ideas already, but enough on that…for now I'm concentrating on finishing this for Winter-Rae. :)

Winter-Rae…hope I put in enough romance and CIT torment in for you. ;)

Thanks to my readers! I really really appreciate your reviews they inspire me to write more quicker. :)

Laters everyone I'm going to bed before I fall asleep on my B-Day which would be kinda bad…and thanks again for the reviews! :)

Imagi


	6. NEVER TRUST AN IZZY

Part Six: Never trust an Izzy

* * *

The sixteen would be soldiers lined up at the dock and awaited Chef Hatchet's orders. The volatile cook strolled back and forth between the long line, the smack of the stick hitting his hand making more then one teen wince.

"Listen up and Listen good!" There are TWO things that Master Chief will NOT tolerate! ONE! INSUBORDINATION!!! TWO! People in MY kitchen! THREE! Snot nosed punks who DARE lock me out of MY kitchen, hogtie and lock me in the-"

*smack* *smack*

Chef's temper instantly boiled over. "WHAT IS THAT RACKET?!" Chef bellowed whirling on the intimidated group. Quickly fingers were pointed to the Gopher girl Beth who quickly shook her head.

"It'sth not me!" Beth protested before she paused. The smacking sound was now accompanied by little growling sounds causing the wannabee to blink. "Ummm it soundsth like itsth coming drom underneath usth!"

"Great!" Heather cheered before facing the shorter girl with a wicked grin. Beth recoiled. "What?! Don't look at me!" The queen bee glared at her nastily then focused her attention on Lindsay who winced, especially as the sounds increased in volume.

Whimpering, she turned pleading eyes on Noah who stood next to her. The know-it-all stared at her puppy dog eyes for a few seconds before throwing his arms up in a combination of annoyance and defeat.

"Oh for the love of! Here! Let me." Noah volunteered his voice heavily layered with sarcasm. Leaning down to look under the dock his deadpanned eyes widened in surprise. "It's just Ezekiel and Izzy playing tongue hockey."

In response to the uncaring comment, the campers and Chef looked at each other in a mixture of shock and disbelief before quickly leaning over as well to peek under the dock. Sure enough both teens were there.

One of Ezekiel's pant legs were torn off at his knee and his beloved toque was missing. Sitting on his lap was a purring Izzy wearing the homeschooler's infamous hat. Both teens were soaking wet and covered in blood.

_

* * *

_

5 minutes earlier

Ezekiel winced as he heard the sound of fabric ripping. "Isn't this a bit much eh?" He hesitantly asked earning a wicked grin from Izzy. "So my Zeke is afraid of a little…exposure?" Ezekiel gulped his face flaring red.

Izzy laughed in delight. With one final swipe from the sharp object in her hands the material fell away leaving the prairie boy's leg bared to the knee. A sudden splash behind her caused the red head to turn around. She grinned seeing the pair of sharks next to them.

"Oh hey! Here's your baby tooth back Bertie!" Izzy said holding out the weapon to the shark. Bertie takes it and places the tooth into a little bag around her neck. Gertie the other shark held a ketchup bottle in her flippers.

Shaking the bottle the shark proceeded to squirts most of the contents on Izzy and Ezekiel. "Noot the toque eh!" Ezekiel yelped yanking off his hat and holding it away from the line of fire.

Izzy grinned as she snatched away and placed it on her own red locks. "Thanks Gertie! My Zeke and I will take it from here!" Bertie tapped a flipper impatiently while Gertie closed the ketchup bottle.

"We goot to get back to the kitchen first eh." The prairie boy explained to the sharks who frowned and reluctantly nodded. The sound of people running and Chef barking orders caused the sharks to disappear back into the water.

Izzy on the other hand had flung herself into Ezekiel's lap. "And action my Zeke." Izzy purred capturing the brunet's lips once more.

* * *

For several seconds the soldiers stared at the bloody pair making out under the dock in shock. Then chaos broke out. Tyler let out a broken sob and rushed off to the communal washrooms followed by Katie and Sadie who had their hands over their mouths.

Bridgette let out a shriek and rushed forward to help Chef with the injured couple. Geoff however whooped loudly.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Geoff-That was awesome!!! Well maybe not the covered in blood part, but the make out? Excellent work Home-school!

_Static_

* * *

"You soldiers stay here! While I get these weak little babies to the infirmary!" Chef said slinging each of the bloody teens over his shoulders. Most of the teens left could only nod in horrified agreement. Noah however blinked before frowning.

"Hate to be the disobedient disciple, but I don't think-" Noah took a step back when he noticed the dangerous scowl on the camp cook's face. "EXACTLY! You DON'T think! Now stay PUT!!"

Chef stormed off followed by a worried Bridgette. Noah sighed as they left the dock and their forms eventually vanished from sight as they headed off to the infirmary. Sighing again he began the countdown.

"5…4…3…2…1."

Katie and Sadie raced back to the dock both girls even more excitable then normal. "Oh my gosh you guys sooo won't believe what just happened!" Katie said bobbing up and down on her toes along with Sadie.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Let me guess….Ezekiel and crazy bird Izzy laid an ambush?" The wonder twins glared back. "Uh hello? I so wasn't talking to you Gopher guy. Sadie nodded as well. "Katie is sooo right! Don't like eavesdrop!"

"Pardon me." The bookworm apologized, but his words dripped with pure sarcasm. The twins however didn't notice as they talked ardently to the Killer Bass team. "So like I was saying Ezekiel and Izzy like totally ambushed Chef!"

The larger BFFFL nodded. "Ezekiel like pulled something out of his jacket and handed it to Izzy and she did something and Chef like fell over! And Bridgette-"

"Wait what about Bridgette?" Geoff questioned worriedly.

* * *

"Good thing I snagged extra bandanas! Izzy said cheerfully as she secured the gag over the blonde's mouth. Lazy green eyes wide with terror as the second blindfold neared her eyes. Izzy shook her head but she was smiling.

"Not to worry it's only until we pull off my Zeke's plan and look on the bright side! Sure you're gagged and blindfolded, but you get to sit down. Oh! And hey you can listen in on all the fun too!"

Bridgette protested as much as she could through her gag, but Izzy didn't listen and had proceeded to drape something over the top of her. "Immee!!" the surfer girl mumbled before her body tensed.

Though she couldn't see it she knew the roar of a chainsaw when she heard it. And the mere idea of Izzy handling such a dangerous weapon made the blonde shiver in fear. Whatever the commandeers had in store she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Tyler had lost track of how long he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. The unexpected loss of his almost girlfriend Lindsay to the camp egghead had been a huge blow. To both his ego and to his heart.

Just thinking about it made the jock's hands shake at the same time bringing tears to his eyes. Quickly he swiped at his eyes with his sleeve, the roughness from the action repealing back the tears for a few precious seconds.

Staring at his reflection Tyler forced himself to smile. "Just suck it up man. Sure Lindsay was the cutest, hottest and lovable girl at camp, but there are other girls out there. Just no one…like…LINDSAY!"

The brunet wailed out sobbing heavily into his arms. The sound of the door slamming open caused Tyler to quickly stand up. "Just had something in my eye. I wasn't crying or anything like that."

Tyler declared to the unknown occupant. The person didn't answer back, but someone else did. "Would you hurry up! Last time I checked the bathrooms WEREN'T a neutral area!" Duncan yelled out from outside.

Tyler's eyes widened, but before he could say something one of the toilets flushed and Cody quickly walked over to wash his hands. "CODY!" Duncan yelled out again banging harshly on the door.

Cody grinned sheepishly as he answered the punk. "Chill out dude I'm coming!" The technogeek yelled back as he shut off the water. He turned and immediately jumped when he noticed the taller teen next to him.

Drawing his sword he shakily aimed it at the red clad jock. Tyler frowned back darkly. "Just try it and I'll mess you up!" Tyler threatened pounding his fist into his open palm. Immediately Tyler gritted his teeth from the pain.

"Duncan! Could use a little help over here!" Cody yelped out the door slamming open seconds later. The punk took in the scene and he scowled. "See? This is why MOST people go BEFORE taking over the Mess Hall."

Duncan said as he pointed his own blade at the other Killer Bass. "You got two choices. Lock Up or Help." Tyler stared back at the punk skeptically. "Help?" He questioned while Duncan shrugged.

"Okay then. Now move it ladies…we still got a lot of work to do and there is no way Hardork and crazy girl can hold the fort along. Especially if she gets in the kitchen and distracts Home-School from cooking."

"Wait…you guys took over the mess hall so you could-" Tyler's words were cut off when the other commandeers took his arms and dragged the jock out the door.

* * *

Harold scanned his surroundings carefully while holding the large water gun at the ready. Other then a few scattered attempts by the other campers mainly Owen, the lanky red head had managed to hold off the attack, but he couldn't do it forever.

Spotting Tyler approaching the mess hall he pulled the trigger. Tyler's eyes widened as he saw watery death closing in. He also felt the pain in his side. With a loud oof his body struck the ground along with Duncan's.

"Cool it with the waterworks nerd! Jock boy's on our side." Harold gave the punk a salute before leaning down over the hole in the roof. "Comrades at the front Commandeer Izzy!" The nerd called out.

Seconds later the door opened revealing the wild red head who scowled at the jock. "You be out of uniform Commandeer Tyler." Izzy growled out still holding the chainsaw in her arms. Tyler gulped.

Shoving the jock through the room and locking the door once again Izzy was quick to lay out the orders. "Best get you ready for battle Commandeer Tyler." Izzy declared reaching for the upside down heart cut out in her top.

The trio of boys' mouths dropped open as Izzy pulled another red bandana from her top and handed it to Tyler. Ignoring the looks of shock, the red head retrieved another sword and belt from somewhere.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Mess Hall Freezer_

Cody-Creative and yet hot. Man…Zeke is a lucky guy. Not that I'm into her or anything…this ladies man's heart is set on Gwen. Ahhh Gwen…

_Tyler is now wearing the Commandeer gear and his face is flushed._

Tyler-I wanna know where they got the camera from. Anyway I'm game for this crazy plan. And man! You won't believe what Izzy did with the-

Duncan-So we have another helper. Fine. But let me tell you there ain't going to be anymore! This place is enough of a madhouse as it is.

_Ezekiel walked in the freezer and picked up a few packages. He turned around to face a wickedly grinning Izzy._

Ezekiel-Izzy I goot to get this dish finished eh.

Izzy-Izzy says it's time for an Ezzy break.

Ezekiel-A wot-"

_The freezer door opened again revealing Duncan and Tyler. Tyler's eyes widen and Duncan scowled._

Duncan-Will you quit distracting Home-School!

_Izzy grinned wickedly from her place in Ezekiel's arms._

Izzy-Oh Izzy gets it…my Zeke and I are making Duncan jealous.

Duncan-You're crazy.

Izzy-Jea-lous! Jea-lous! You're LeDunca jealous!

_The red head sang out earning confused looks from the punk and the jock._

Tyler-LeDunca?

Izzy-Like it? It's Izzy's special word for LeShawna and Duncan. And I'm thinking Evler or Tyva. Will maybe not Evler…reminds me of little people making cookies, but the first could work!

Duncan-Dare I ask…what is Tyva and Evler?

Izzy-Tyler and Eva of course! Yeah Eva sooo totally has this huge crush on you and everything!

Tyler-Wait...Eva has a crush? On ME?

Izzy-Uh huh!

Duncan-Jock and Fitness Gorilla…that sorta works since both of you are obsessed with the gym and all.

_Tyler opened his mouth to answer, but before he could there was a loud boom._

Ezekiel-Wot was that eh?

Duncan-Battering ram.

Tyler-A WHAT?!

__

Static

* * *

The group raced out of the freezer and immediately split up. Ezekiel went back to the kitchen to direct Cody while the rest of the group ran into the eating area. Let me give you a leg up Commandeer Duncan!"

Without waiting for an answer, the unstable red head grabbed the punk and launched him through the hole in ceiling. Ignoring the muffled curses, Izzy turned to the jock who stared back warily.

"You Commandeer Tyler guard the front door with your life! Let no soldier past!" Tyler gulped and nodded. Izzy grinned back before she pulled a tranquilizer gun out from under her top. "Take no prisoners!!!"

Cackling wildly, Izzy propelled herself up through the hole. "Give us your best shot SOLDIERS!!!" The crazy girl yelled out from above. In response, the banging on the door grew louder.

Tyler winced. "How did I get dragged into this mess?!" He questioned himself as the war between Soldier and Commandeer began.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: So yeah...had a good B-Day and I updated! :)

Thanks for being patient and hope you enjoyed! :D

To Winter not to worry more LeDunca and CIT payback is coming and Necro stop holding your breath…Bridgette will be fine. ;)

Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks again for reviewing guys! :D

And final note…if anyone still has to take my poll please do so. I have 31 comments, but I would like 40-50 different replies BEFORE I start dropping hints to some of the challenges on 23: The Road to Total Drama Retro. ;)

Thanks again for the reviews and til next update! :D

Imagi

* * *


	7. COOKING WARFARE

Part Seven: Cooking Warfare

_

* * *

_

_With Chef Hatchet once again out of commission thanks to the ambush, it had not taken long to decide on a plan of action. The minor suggestion on the teams working together to overtake the Commandeers was quickly overruled by the two self elected leaders._

_And neither Heather nor Courtney was willing to relinquish victory in this "challenge" the overachiever especially. Despite the Bass being two players down from the Gophers, Courtney was confident in her victory, Tyler's recent disappearance a bonus in her mind._

_Eva on the other hand hadn't taken it so well and had felled a tree in her anger delighting the CIT. A makeshift battering ram while crude was undoubtedly effective to gaining the upper hand over their rivals._

* * *

"ONE! TWO! THREE! HEAVE!" Courtney yelled out before throwing her weight forward along with the other remaining members of the Killer Bass, their efforts rewarded by the loud boom that seemed to echo through the building.

"AGAIN! ONE! TWO! THREE! HEAVE!"

Perched on the mess hall roof, the lone commandeer tried to counter the assault with blasts of water, but the combined might of the united Bass Soldiers held strong and the tree they held repelled most of the water.

Harold gulped, but glared down defiantly at the group. "A valiant try, but The Commandeers of Wawanakwa will not go down this easily!" The auburn haired male roared out just before a pair of bright pink sandals hit him dead on knocking him out of sight.

"And Sadie totally wants her shoe back!"

"And that like so goes for Katie too!"

The BFFFL's yelled out angrily, both girls now standing on one leg and using the battering ram for balance. The guys chuckled in amusement. Eva momentarily let a smile touch her face. And Courtney frowned.

"What are you two doing resting?! We need ALL hands to take these mutineers DOWN! And further more…HEY!!!" Courtney yelped as the pink shoes barely missed clipping her head. Growling angrily she turned her attention to the roof.

"That was weak! If you think we'll be defeated by Ladies footwear, you clowns have another thing coming!" Duncan mocked. To punctuate his words, Izzy flew out of the roof's hole, preformed an aerial flip and landed next to the punk.

"Give us your best shot SOLDIERS!!!" Izzy declared gleefully before aiming a tranquilizer gun at them. Katie and Sadie screamed and Geoff momentarily froze. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL PIZZA PARTIES MOVE THE LOG RAM THING!!!!"

The party animal yelped lunging forward. The sudden weight shift of the battering ram caused the rest of the soldiers to almost lose their grip. Katie and Sadie quickly replaced their sandals and took their places in the lineup just as the darts started to fly.

* * *

"HEAVE! HEAVE!"

*THUD! THUD!*

Inside the captured Mess Hall Tyler, Harold and Cody were knocked from the door. Quickly they threw themselves back and held on while trying to use their combined force to lessen the battering ram's impact.

Courtney's orders outside accompanied by the pounding of the battering ram were gradually starting to get to them and not even the delighted laughter of Izzy or the taunts of Duncan could improve their mood.

"Guys! If you don't do something fast they're going to break in!" Cody yelled over the pirate music a nervous note in his voice. The techno geek let out another cry as he was harshly jarred from the door and sent flying backwards into something firm yet surprisingly soft.

Cody blinked in surprise. "Well that was unexpected." He grinned. Since the takeover of the mess hall, the group had been hard at work though the depths of which were not clear until he was back inside and even then he was far too busy.

However with this brief moment of rest he was able to take it all in. Hunks of wood sawed off by Izzy's beloved chainsaw, the broken table, miscellaneous odds and ends and all the while the foreign smells of something good being cooked filled the air.

Shaking himself out of his daze he suddenly became aware of the cries of his fellow hijackers and those of the enemy outside had stopped for the moment. Cody grinned again as he patted his cushion.

"Thanks for breaking my fall unknown object, but I've got to…HEY!! Gu-guys?! I think my cushion is alive!"

_

* * *

_

Being a prisoner of teammates and rivals gone AWOL wasn't as bad as Bridgette had initially expected. Save for the continuous pirating music that echoed throughout the building, the squeals of the chainsaw along with other strange sounds she might have even enjoyed herself.

MIGHT of course would be the operative word. Bridgette thought to herself as she struggled with her bindings. With her arms bound tight behind her back, the blindfold and the gag all she could really do was to listen.

And she did. She blushed heavily when Cody and Harold talked about the girls they liked as they worked. Cody bemoaning about Gwen and Harold to the blonde surfer's utter shock was head over heels for her.

Blush gave way to amusement as disgruntled Duncan ranted about Cody not having the foresight to go when they were planning in the bathroom, the ladies man whimpering about not having to go then and Izzy's orders for them to not get caught.

It was after they came back with the person "Tyler" the red suited jock if memory served correctly that the battle began in earnest. And with each loud thud and banter between the Commandeers and the Soldiers her heart raced.

"HEAVE! HEAVE! COME ON! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"Guys! If you don't do something fast they're going to break in!"

*THWACK!* *THWACK!*

"HA! YOU MISSED!"

"AHHHH!!!"

It was Bridgette's turn to let out her own cry as something suddenly fell against the material hiding her from view. The person chuckled in amusement. "Well that was unexpected." She scowled.

"Geh oof of me!" She yelled out inwardly wincing as her muffled voice was easily swept along the current of noise surrounding the mess hall. "I said Geh oof!" She screamed only to again receive no response as the crescendo of voices reached its height.

"Uhhh...Courtney?!"

"WHAT?!"

"I think we have a problem!!!"

"AHHHHH!!! MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!

"EEKKKKKK!!!!!! SADIE LOOK OUT! SHE'S GOT AN AXE!!!!"

"WAA HA HA HA!!!!

"RETREAT!!! RETREAT!!!"

Not long after with the exception of the music all was silent and the person still sitting uncomfortably on top of her proceeded to pat her chest. It was the final straw. And Bridgette again began to struggle in earnest as the Commandeer spoke.

"Thanks for breaking my fall unknown object, but I've got to…HEY!! Gu-guys?! I think my cushion is alive!"

"Waff was your firsf clue?!" Bridgette yelled at him through her gag as the fabric hiding her undoubtedly from view was removed. "Bridgette!!" Harold yelped out before removing the gag from her mouth.

* * *

The moment the orange table cloth was removed the Commandeers paled drastically at the sight of Harold's crush bound, gagged and blindfolded crush lying in the corner. Harold of course raced over.

"Bridgette! How did…what are you doing here?" The glasses wearing male questioned as lanky fingers hurried to remove the gag from her mouth. "After…Ezekiel ran ahead to somewhere Izzy took me to the mess hall and well here I am."

The blonde explained sheepishly before her eyes narrowed. "Harold what were you guys THINKING?! Have you completely lost your minds?" Bridgette demanded before her covered eyes went wide in horror. And the screaming outside…and the man down…Oh god tell me you didn't!"

"No of course not!" Harold scowled. "We would never…well…maybe…No! Couldn't be…maybe we should check." Harold finally finished weakly. Bridgette could hear footsteps and the creak of the door starting to open…

*BAM!*

"Dead men tell no tales, ye lily-livered bucko!!! And you won't either if I catch you opening that door again! Now ye salty sea dogs assist The Great Captain Izzy in moving this here lumber ARG!"

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Courtney-So since I am SURE the whole scene with Izzy was censored for the viewing public at home…

_Flip to Chris McClain who is still in pirate gear and is grinning broadly at the camera._

Chris-Nope.

Courtney-Since Izzy is undoubtedly the most unstable depraved psycho NUTCASE that I have had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting-

Chris-Studio Gold as we in the biz say.

Courtney-And only a complete moron would not have her shipped immediately to an asylum!

Chris-We already have Izzy confirmed for the next 3 seasons of Total Drama! Ha Ha Ha-HEY! I resent that moron comment!

Courtney-Anyway Izzy decided to assault us with a tranquilizer gun of all things!

Katie-We like we sooo lucky we weren't the squirrel in the tree, or the trash can or on the roof or Trent.

Sadie-Oh my gosh! Like Poor Trent!

Katie-I know right?! Oh wait…did Izzy hit him or was it Duncan?

Courtney-So then that OGRE with...well…muscular…arms…Which by the way I do NOT LIKE! He takes away the gun from crazy girl, shoots Trent to show her up and then Izzy pulls out-

Geoff-Where did she get that axe?! Then she just dove off the roof, axe raised high like some kind of avenging yet hot…AND TAKEN! Angel. So naturally we Bass Soldiers just let the ram go and ran away. Well except Eva that is.

Eva-WIMPS! Even at that altitude that Gopher girl could only get the axe in halfway! Nowhere even CLOSE to taking off a hand! Piff...have you SEEN Izzy's aim? You were more at risk running away then you were holding the Battering Ram! And then she had the nerve to ask for it back!

Courtney-Regardless Trent is now recovering alongside Chef in the infirmary. But are the Killer Bass Soldiers out?! Ha! Mark my words…the Gophers AND the Commandeers are going down.

_Static._

* * *

"Oh come on! Can't you just untie me? Or at least take off the blindfold!" Bridgette pleaded as she was carried by one of the rebels to somewhere else, but she got a pretty good idea where she was when the sound of dishes clattered to the ground.

"AHHH! Wot's-Wot's SHE doing in here eh?!"

The captured blonde scowled darkly as she recognized the nervous yet accented voice. "What's the matter Ezekiel? Afraid that a GIRL will-"

Bridgette's mocking words were ended when there was another crash accompanied by something sloshing on the floor. Before she could wonder, her captor let out a cry of surprise and she did too as he fought to regain his balance.

"No No No! Don't fall don't fall Don't F-AHHHHHHH!!!" With a thud both crashed harshly to the ground shivering as unknown wet liquid of some kind started to seep through there clothing.

"Ahhh! I'm soo-"

*CRASH!*

"Noot again! I just remade that from the last toime eh!"

"Zeke! Watch out man you're going to hit the-"

* * *

With Harold and Tyler inside with their prisoner, Duncan, Izzy and Cody were using their brief downtime to add to their defenses. The sole female commandeer was gleefully singing a pirate ditty as she worked on her latest product.

"_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! a Commander's life for me"_

Izzy sang as she smeared brown and green paint with Cody next to her taking a much neater approach. Not far behind them they could hear hissing and bubbling as Duncan laid their latest trap.

Cody winced a bit from the sound. "Aren't we going…I don't know…just a teensy bit overboard with you know?" Duncan chuckled evilly. "Let's just call it a little environmental redecorating."

"_We kindle and char and even ignite…"_

Izzy stopped her cheerful song and blinked as a huge burst of fire suddenly came from the Mess Hall's chimney. Cody gasped in horror, Duncan cursed and Izzy grinned happily as she continued her song.

_We burn up the mess hall we're really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties Yo Ho!_

* * *

The image on the screen once again is frozen by a tearfully happy Chris. "You have just GOT to love the Commandeers! First they take over the Mess Hall, Trick the Soldiers, Kidnap Bridgette and they Totally TERRIFIED AND HUMILATED the Bass Soldiers! HA HA HAAAA!!!"

Chris wiped away another tear. "And they're apparently not done yet! What kind of DEVIOUSLY NASTY traps do the Commandeers have in store for the Gophers? Will the Bass make a Comeback? And will Imagi ever finish this story by the time Winter Rae's next Birthday rolls around? All this will be answered next time on Total! Drama! Island!"

The host's smile turns to confusion as he glanced down at the paper in his hand. "Hey! Who the heck are Imagi and Winter Rae anyway?! Darn crazy fans!"

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: INSPIRATION!!!! Inspiration has struck and the Commandeers are BACK in action!!!

WINTER!!! *glomp* I am FINALLY back writing your FIRST B-DAY story! And I hope it was well worth the agonizing wait I put you through!

And not to worry…LeDunca moments are quickly coming! And CIT torture. XD Hope you liked! :)

Also if you have not guessed Pirates of the Carribbean "Pirates life for me" don't own. ;)

In addtion all stories including 23: The Road to Total Drama Retro are being worked on in various degrees, BUT hopefully BOTH of Winter's stories will be DONE first. ;) Oh yean and take my poll. :)

Hope you liked Winter! :)

And thanks for the reviews guys!

Imagi


End file.
